El obsequio más preciado
by Iuskis
Summary: El dia de San Valentin se acerca mientras Kagome sigue viajando con sus amigos por el Sengoku, por lo que decide enseñarles el verdadero significado de la celebración, en especial a ese chico medio demonio de la cual se encuentra enamorada.
1. Víspera de un dia especial

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Yo se que que el 14 de febrero pasó hace unos días PERO no pude publicar antes por falta de tiempo... No obstante espero que puedan leer este fic y me hagan saber sus opiniones.**

**Saludos,**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1. Víspera de un día especial<strong>

-La prueba está por concluir, tienen 10 minutos antes de que suene la campana, jóvenes – se escuchó el eco de una voz fémina por toda el aula.

_-¿¡10 minutos! ¡Rayos! Me hace falta más de la mitad del examen y yo sigo atorada en el mismo problema… "¿El número de soluciones que tiene una ecuación de 3er. Grado?...Mmm… serán ¿tres?, ¿dos?...Uuhhh… no.. no lo recuerdo_ – fruncía el seño una joven de cabellos negros a punto de romper el lápiz de sostenía por la presión que ejercían sus dedos en el.

-5 minutos jóvenes – sentenció nuevamente la voz.

-_No no no no no… esto no puede ser… x__4__ – 3x__2__ + xy – 2=5…aahhh…la solución…_

-¡Kagome-chan! ¡Kagome! Vamos, ¿recuerdas qué día es hoy? Te tenemos una sorpresa – gritaron al unísono 3 jovencitas que vestían el mismo uniforme mientras tomaban y tiraban de un brazo a la chica que estaba tratando de contestar el examen.

-Pero qué… ¿qué hacen? ¡Chicas tengo que terminar mi examen, me quedan menos de 2 minutos y yo…! - protestaba la joven tratando de zafarse del amarre para volver a su prueba, sin embargo de pronto se encontró en un terreno muy elevado, en donde a la distancia podía divisarse perfectamente una ciudad.

-¡Chi…chicas! ¿Do…dónde estamos? ¡¿Chicas? – preguntó angustiada cuando de pronto una luz brillante como el sol la cegó - ¡¿Chicas?

-Kagome… - escuchó su nombre en un susurro pero…. había algo familiar en esa voz…pertenecía a…

-¿Inu…yasha? – la luz cegadora se atenuó y pudo dilucidar la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre con unas orejas graciosas que coronaban su cabeza - …pero ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundida. La figura del hombre se apresuró en su dirección y tomándola fuertemente de los brazos la acercó hacia el.

-Kagome…

-¿Inu…yasha? ¿Qué…qué te sucede? - tartamudeó la chica al reconocer aquellos ojos de color miel, los cuales se iban acercando cada vez más a los suyos.

-Kagome… -susurró una vez más aquella voz ronca a lo cual la chica no pudo emitir alguna otra palabra, puesto que el aliento del joven ahora se mezclaba con el de ella misma… - ¿_En verdad el está…?_ – fue el último pensamiento que pudo razonar en su cabeza, pues su corazón latía furiosamente haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio...dos centímetros. Un centímetro más... desde hacía mucho ansiaba tanto besar esos labios… no estaba segura de cuál era la razón del comportamiento inusual del individuo, pero ya no importaba pues por fin podría probar su boca…- _sólo… hazlo_…

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De pronto, el chico que estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los suyos desapareció y entonces ella se sintió arrastrada por una fuerza extraña que la llevaba a un lugar lejano…muy lejano…

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Shi…po? – preguntó confundida con voz apenas audible… ahora entendía… aquél maravilloso momento al parecer había sido ¿un sueño?…un hermoso sueño (bueno tal vez sólo la parte del beso)…pero… _¿QUIÉN RAYOS FUE CAPAZ DE INTERRUMPIRLO? _

_-BUAAAAAAAA!_

_-¡Cállate enano!_

-Inuyasha…

-Mm… - respondió el chico dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la recién despertada chica del futuro.

- ¡OSWARI! – gruñó la mujer. No era posible que el mismo sujeto que hace unos momentos le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago ahora fuera el causante de semejante rabia.

-Qué demonios….¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE ESO? – gruñó el joven con la cara aún estampada en la tierra.

-PORQUE JUSTO CUANDO TE HABÍAS DECIDIDO A BE…a be… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y comprendió que estaba hablando de más… el hanyou levantó la cabeza y la miró perplejo, sin pasar por desapercibido el furioso tono de las mejillas de la chica y el aroma del repentino nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella, el cual le impidió terminar la frase - Olvídalo…- y dicho esto se apresuró hacia el río que corría unos cuantos metros debajo de donde habían acampado.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer? – gruñó deshaciéndose por fin del hechizo.

-No lo se, pero te acaba de dar tu merecido por abusivo jiji – contestó burlonamente el zorrito y salió corriendo detrás de la chica para evitar ser nuevamente sujeto de abusos por parte del medio demonio.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, un joven de sotana, una linda mujer que cargaba un bumeran de hueso, un niño con patitas de zorro y una linda gatita de dos colas caminaban rezagados intencionalmente de los mismos jóvenes que habían discutido en la mañana, lo cual de por si casi no era costumbre.<p>

-¡Por favor Inuyasha! ¡Por favooor! ¡Por favor por favor por favor...POR FAVOR! – rogó angustiada la chica de cabello azabache detrás de él.

-¡No molestes! ¡Te he dicho que no! – Repitió el chico de las orejas de perro, con voz cansina y tajante sin detenerse - ¡No perderemos más tiempo por tus caprichos! – era el momento perfecto para vengarse por haberle hecho besar la tierra horas antes sin razón aparente.

- ¡¿Por mis caprichos? – Respondió exaltada apresurando su paso para alcanzarlo, comenzando a perder la paciencia - ¿¡CAPRICHOS! ¡¿ASÍ QUE POR MIS CAPRICHOS HEMOS CAMINADO POR SEMANAS SIN DESCANSO Y SIN TENER UNA BUENA COMIDA, O UN BAÑO DECENTE, EN BUSCA DE ALGUNA PISTA QUE NUNCA APARECE? – al decir esto último su voz subió un tono por lo que sus amigos auguraron que no saldría nada bueno de esta discusión y se limitaron a observar.

El hanyou enfurecido por lo que acababa de sugerir se volteó para encarar a la chica del futuro - ¿¡ASÍ QUE AHORA YO SOY EL CULPALBE DE QUE NO DUERMAS BAJO UN TECHO TODOS LOS DÍAS Y TENGAS LOS MANJARES PARA ALIMENTARTE O AGUAS TERMALES CADA VEZ QUE SE TE DE LA GANA ASEARTE! – la chica iba a refutar algo pero al ver la expresión enfadada de su compañero no pudo decir nada - ¡Si eso es lo que piensas deberías entonces pedirle a Miroku que siga estafando a gente inocente con tal de que se cumplan tus antojos! – se cruzó de brazos y dándole la espalda comenzó nuevamente su andar.

Kagome no quiso llevar más allá la discusión, pues en cierta manera se sintió culpable de lo que había dicho momentos atrás. Era verdad que Inuyasha era una persona muy terca y que la mayoría de las veces los obligaba a seguir en su búsqueda de los fragmentos, aún cuando se sintieran exhaustos, con tal de encontrar alguna pista que los llevara a Naraku. No obstante, también el chico hacía lo posible por encontrar siempre un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y se preocupaba por encontrar comida para todos ellos haciendo uso de sus agudos sentidos que le ayudaban a cazar con mayor facilidad. Y qué decir cuando encontraban aguas termales. Él siempre protegía la zona de bestias o pervertidos para que ella y Sango se bañaran con tranquilidad. Sintiéndose derrotada y culpable suspiró pesadamente reanudando su caminata.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez Kagome? – preguntó con preocupación Sango con Kirara en brazos segundos más tarde cuando la alcanzó en su paso. Miroku se adelantó para alcanzar al joven del haori rojo.

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que te dijo el idiota de Inuyasha? – preguntó a su vez el pequeño zorrito mágico quien se encontraba trepado en el hombro de la exterminadora.

-No le digas así Shippo – lo reprendió cariñosamente – Sucedió lo mismo de siempre…Inuyasha no quiere dejarme marchar a mi casa – explicó la muchacha a sus amigos encogiéndose de hombros con desgano.

-¿Pero por qué? Cuándo te ausentas lo haces poco tiempo y siempre nos traes de esas cosas que nos gustan, como esa comida del futuro – dijo inocentemente el niño.

-Pues…

-A mi parecer a Inuyasha no le gusta que te marches porque siente que de algún modo estamos perdiendo el tiempo en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Sin embargo, debe entender que parte de tu vida se encuentra en el futuro de donde vienes y que tienes asuntos que atender allá, además de que ahí se encuentra tu familia y amigos – sentenció con sabiduría la exterminadora.

Los tres acompañantes continuaron caminando en silencio, sin embargo la chica de cabellos azabaches continuaba con la cabeza gacha, analizando las palabras de su amiga; le causaba tristeza creer que Inuyasha no le gustaba que se fuera sólo porque perdían tiempo en busca de Naraku.

- Pero dime, ¿tienes que presentar eso que llamas exámenes? ¿Es por eso que necesitas regresar? – abordó nuevamente Sango.

-Eeh? No… esta vez no es eso… - respondió la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento – en realidad, quería ver a mi familia y a mis amigos ya que se acerca una fecha especial… y también yo… - interrumpió sus palabras puesto que un color rosado comenzaba asomarse en sus mejillas. Su amiga lo notó perfectamente así que decidió cuestionarla un poco más.

-¿A qué te refieres con una fecha especial?- preguntó curiosa.

-Pues verás… en el tiempo de donde vengo se festeja el 14 de febrero, el cual se conoce como el día de San Valentín – comenzó a explicar la joven a sus amigos quienes la escuchaban atentos pues todo lo referente al tiempo de la sacedortisa del futuro les parecía extremadamente interesante - …bueno, en realidad esta costumbre nació en otra región diferente a la nuestra pero en los últimos años se ha estado adoptando también en Tokio…así se le llama a esta región en mi tiempo… – trató de explicarse mejor debido a que sus amigos mostraban algo de confusión en su mirada.

-¿Pero quién es ese tal Valentín?- preguntó el kitsune.

-Mmm…verás…San Valentín era una especie de monje que en tiempos de guerra desafió al emperador de su propia región, quien había prohibido el matrimonio entre las personas. Así, este monje unía en secreto a aquellos jóvenes enamorados que pedían su ayuda.

-¿Pero por qué estaba prohibida la unión entre las parejas? – cuestionó Sango con interés. A unos cuántos metros de donde se encontraban las chicas y el joven zorro, un par de orejas blancas se movían curiosas hacia su dirección sin pasar desapercibida aquella conversación.

-Porque el emperador creía que los hombres sin compromisos o ataduras, en este caso el matrimonio, eran mejores soldados pues así podían concentrarse sólo en la guerra – explicó la chica. Le gustaba mucho dar a conocer a sus amigos todas esas historias que por ser de una época bastante antigua no conocían. Era de cierta manera como compartir algo de su propio mundo, el cuál se encontraba a 500 años de ese momento.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con ese personaje? – cuestionó nuevamente el zorrito pues su naturaleza de infante lo hacía bastante curioso.

- Mmm… tristemente San Valentín fue mandado ejecutar un 14 de febrero por el emperador debido a que desobedeció su mandato; sin embargo debido a sus nobles obras fue bien conocido por toda la región. Es por esto que ese día se le conoce como el Día de San Valentín o día de los Enamorados; pero también en algunos lugares se le conoce como el Día del Amor y la Amistad, así que también se festejan los lazos de amistad que se tienen con tus seres queridos - concluyó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Es una historia algo triste pero muy romántica – le dijo su amiga de cabellos castaños – Ya veo, entonces querías regresar a tu casa para celebrar este día con tus seres queridos ¿verdad Kagome?

-Bueno… sí quería regresar pero más bien porque tenía en mente comprar algunas cosas para compartirlas con ustedes – contestó con sinceridad y algo de melancolía. El que Inuyasha nunca le diera oportunidad de explicarle las cosas la hacía sentirse triste a pesar de que no era la primera ocasión que sucedía.

Continuaron caminando unos minutos más en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El joven de cabellos plateados de pronto cesó su andar al llegar a un claro rodeado por árboles altos, indicándoles que pasarían ahí la noche, puesto que el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Sin decir nada más, se alejó saltando entre los árboles para dar un recorrido por los alrededores como era su costumbre, en busca de algún peligro que pudiera desatarse mientras ellos descansaran.

-Señoritas, ¿iré en busca de algunos leños para encender algo de fuego? – avisó el monje internándose en el bosque. Shippo lo siguió, dejando a las dos mujeres en el claro, quienes exhaustas se sentaron en la hierba para descansar las piernas.

-¿Sabes? La historia que nos contaste realmente me ha parecido hermosa y creo que no deberías de perderte una fecha así de especial solamente por complacer a Inuyasha – sentenció su amiga seriamente. La chica de los cabellos negros la miró sorprendida.

-¿Tu… crees? – dudó la mujer pues pensaba en lo lindo que sería celebrar un día como ese junto su amado hanyou.

-La verdad es que no estaría nada mal regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y descansar un poco. También me gustaría viajar a mi propia aldea ya que necesito reponer parte de mis instrumentos de pelea como veneno y esas cosas y también quisiera visitar las tumbas de mi padre y de mis compañeros.

-Eso estaría bien pero… no va a ser fácil convencer a Inuyasha – dijo con pesar la miko.

-No necesitamos convencerlo – le dijo con seguridad la exterminadora de demonios – Kirara puede llevarte al pozo y para cuando llegues Inuyasha apenas se dará cuenta… entonces tendremos que regresar a la aldea para esperarte y… - al parecer la exterminadora tenía todo fríamente calculado para sorpresa de la chica del futuro, quién ante tal plan no pudo más que sonreír puesto que eso significaba que podría regresar a su tiempo y ¿Por qué no? con su huída le cobraría a Inuyasha todas aquellas veces que amablemente le había pedido permiso para marcharse y el groseramente se lo había prohibido.

Y así sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome montó a Kirara quien a toda velocidad se elevó por el cielo dejando atrás a su dueña con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara.

Después de varios minutos, el monje y el zorrito aparecieron con varios leños y frutillas que encontraron en el camino y los depositaron en el centro de lo que sería la fogata, el cual había sido preparado ya con piedras por la taijiya.

-¿Y Kagome? – preguntó el kitsune a la mujer, quien tardó un poco en responder.

- Se fue a su época, Kirara la llevó al pozo…-

-¡¿QUÉ? – se escuchó el grito de un medio demonio y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo este se encontraba enfrente de la castaña con su típica pose de rendición de cuentas - ¡¿Y POR QUÉ RAYOS NO LA DETUVISTE?.

-POR QUE NI TU NI YO SOMOS NADIE PARA PROHIBIRLE A KAGOME QUE REGRESE A SU CASA INUYASHA – refutó la chica propinándole una mirada que tanto a él como a Miroku les causaba bastante miedo, por lo que el chico bestia no tuvo otra opción que cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda en señal de enfado e inconformidad.

- Bueno, entonces debido a los hechos acontecidos regresaremos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, a menos que quieras que continuemos con la búsqueda sin esperar a la señorita Kagome ¿Inuyasha? – sentenció el monje con la intención de poner fin a la discusión, a lo que el susodicho solo bufó un -¡Keh!- como única respuesta.

-Bien, aclarado el asunto dispongamos de comer nuestros sagrados alimentos y dormir un poco para partir mañana hacia la aldea.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de aquél lugar y en un futuro no muy cercano, una chica de cabellos negros saludaba emocionada a la familia que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía, dando mentalmente las gracias a su amiga del Sengoku por su maravillosa idea.<p> 


	2. Escogiendo el mejor regalo

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió en mi cabezita jeje XD. Creo que me salió más larga de lo que pensaba y me está gustando como quedó. Espero les agrade y ya saben: COMENTEN PLEASE! Si tienen algo que les ha gustado o que creen que no va... por favor... me alegrará saber cualquier opinión que tengan.**

**Y ya saben... los comentarios en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personjajes.**

**Saludos XD**

* * *

><p>Muy temprano por la mañana, un sonido de mucho ajetreo se escuchó en el piso de abajo. Al parecer alguien buscaba con desesperación algo mientras abría los cajones y las puertas de múltiples muebles. La Sra. Higurashi salió de su recámara aún vestida con su bata de dormir y bajó las escaleras, curiosa del causante de tanto escándalo.<p>

-¿Kagome, hija, qué sucede? ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – preguntó cuando divisó a su única hija buscando algo entre los anaqueles de la cocina, lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que era siempre ella la que tenía que despertar a su hija más de una vez para que asistiera a la escuela.

-Mm… mamá…estoy buscando la receta de aquél pastel de chocolate pero… – contestó la chica mientras rebuscaba en los cajones – no la encuentro….

-¿Te refieres al pastel que solía cocinarle a tu padre en nuestro aniversario? – preguntó la otra con una sonrisa.

-Si…

La madre de la chica salió de la cocina mientras su hija continuaba con su búsqueda sin prestarle atención. A los pocos minutos regresó con una especie de cuaderno entre sus manos, el cual hojeó encontrando así el famoso escrito que con tanta desesperación buscaba la joven.

-Aquí tienes Kagome – le extendió la mano mientras aferraba a su pecho el pequeño cuaderno con la otra.

-¡Arigatou mamá! – contestó emocionada – ¿dónde estaba? – la chica entonces enfocó su atención en aquél libro que sostenía su madre tan cerca de su corazón - …ah ya veo, son tus fotografías favoritas – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es Kagome chan… era el postre favorito de tu papa – señaló con un suspiro. A pesar de que muchos años ya habían pasado desde que cocinó por última vez ese pastel, todavía se llenaba de nostalgia al recordarlo.

-Umm… yo también lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar de que era sólo una niña – la chica con uniforme se acercó a su madre, dándole un fuerte abrazo para confortarla – Tengo que irme, regresaré más tarde porque tengo que comprar los ingredientes saliendo de la escuela. Te quiero mamá – y dicho esto le dio un beso y salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a alzarse por el cielo despejado e impoluto del Sengoku y los eternos caminantes en busca de la Shikkon no Tama emprendieron el regreso a la aldea de la cual partieron. Al parecer el líder del grupo, quien la noche anterior se había negado rotundamente a regresar, ahora tenía algo de urgencia por volver a dicho lugar, por lo que mucho antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse por el horizonte había informado, no muy amablemente, a sus acompañantes que era hora de partir.<p>

El segundo acompañante varón, quien era dueño de uno de los poderes más útiles en las batallas resultado de una maldición, se encontraba un poco molesto con la actitud del joven de cabellos plateados por haberlos despertado tan temprano, por lo que decidió que hacerle sentir un poco de la molestia que el mismo sentía, era lo más justo.

-Por lo que veo tuviste una buena razón para ayudar a la Señorita Kagome a escapar a su época ¿no es así mi querida Sango? – afirmó con tono mordaz.

-No se a qué se refiere Excelencia – contestó la mujer algo escueta ya que también se encontraba de mal humor y algo somnolienta. En su regazo se encontraba dormido un pequeño zorrito, quien a su vez sostenía una linda gatita también dormida ya que ésta se había reunido con ellos ya entrada la madrugada.

-Escuché la conversación que sostenían la Señorita Kagome y tu el día de ayer acerca de lo especial que es para ella el día de mañana… creo que lo llamó el día de los ENAMORADOS – continuó el dueño de la kazaana, diciendo esta última palabra en voz bastante audible para llamar la atención de el muchacho que dirigía el camino. La exterminadora dirigió su mirada al monje pues conociendo al houshi no sabía muy bien el fin de todo eso – Supongo entonces que la Srita. Kagome necesitaba marcharse porque tiene una cita con algún muchacho de su época – terminó la frase guiñándole el ojo a la confundida Sango. Entonces ambos jóvenes enfocaron su mirada al individuo de ropas rojas que caminaba varios metros delante de ellos y observaron con precisión el momento en el que este movió las orejas que coronaban su cabeza en dirección hacia ellos y se percataron de la manera en la que el chico tensaba todo el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos. El objetivo estaba alcanzado.

-Supongo que tiene razón – afirmó la exterminadora con algo de diversión en la voz.

* * *

><p>Una linda joven con uniforme de preparatoria caminaba por las calles de Tokio en dirección hacia su escuela. En estos momentos el mundo era completamente ajeno para ella puesto que estaba concentrada repasando en su cabeza la lista de ingredientes que tenía que comprar al salir de clases. Solamente tendría la tarde de hoy para preparar todo si quería irse el día de mañana desde temprano a la época feudal para celebrar con sus amigos.<p>

-_Harina, huevos, leche… eso lo puedo conseguir en la tienda de abarrotes… mantequilla, polvos para hornear…mmm…eso también… ¿chocolate de barra?... chocolate… chocolate…_ ¡AAHHH! - de pronto brincó y gritó asustada cuando la mascota de un niño que pasaba junto a ella ladró ferozmente al conductor de una motocicleta que transitaba por la calzada.

-¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! ¡GUAU!

-Perdón, no fue intención de Suki asustarte – se disculpó apenado el niño forzando el agarre de la cadena de su mascota ya que este insistía en seguir a la motocicleta, la cual cada vez se alejaba más.

-No… no te preocupes - le dijo la chica con la mano en el pecho pues vaya susto le había propinado ese animal. No le asustaban todos los youkais y mounstros a los cuáles se enfrentaba día con día en el Sengoku, pero el ladrido de un perro sí – _qué tonta soy, fue sólo un perro…_ ¿¡un perro! ¡RAYOS NOO! – gritó todavía con más fuerza que minutos atrás, por lo que el niño decidió darle gusto a su mascota y salió corriendo de ahí – …Inuyasha es… después de todo… un… demonio… perro… - dijo para sí algo consternada – _…me pregunto si el chocolate tendrá el mismo efecto en él…es decir es mitad humano ¿no?... _ Ay no… ¿Y si lo enveneno?

-¿A quién pretendes envenenar Kagome-chan? – preguntó una chica de cabello corto y de diadema acompañada de otras dos jovencitas que vestían el mismo uniforme que la chica sacerdotisa.

-¿Eeh?...¡Chicas! Hola… - se llevó un brazo atrás de la cabeza algo apenada - ¿Cómo han estado?

-Hola Kagome. Al parecer ya te recuperaste del mal de Mallet ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó la chica llamada Ayumi.

-¡¿Mal de qué?... _Mi abuelo y sus múltiples enfermedades…Ahora que lo vea lo voy a matar_… Yo… me encuentro bien… gracias por preguntar Ayumi ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué cuentan?

-Eri está muy triste – afirmó Yuka mientras la susodicha agachó la cabeza en síntoma de tristeza – su novio rompió con ella justo hace 1 semana; al parecer estaba enamorado de una mujer mayor.

-Siento escuchar eso Eri – dijo con empatía brindándole una sonrisa al tiempo que palmeaba su hombro para consolarla – pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto encontrarás a un buen chico que realmente valga la pena.

-Y hablando de chicos, supongo que te has esforzado en curarte porque aceptaste la invitación de Houjo-kun ¿no es así Kagome chan? – abordó Yuka con intriga y entusiasmo. La chica de cabellos azabaches no esperaba que comenzaran a abordarla con el tema de _Houjo-kun_ tan pronto y más cuando hace más de muchas semanas que no se presentaba a la escuela.

-Yo… no sé a qué te refieres… - respondió ligera retomando su camino hacia el salón de clases. Las tres chicas la siguieron, ya que no dejarían el tema tan fácilmente.

-Oh vamos Kagome, ¿acaso Houjo del salón B no te ha invitado a pasarla con él el día de mañana? – insistió nuevamente Eri. Al parecer su inminente tristeza desapareció tan pronto como empezaron el tema del eterno enamorado de Kagome.

-Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada y la verdad es que tenía otros planes – contestó con sinceridad esperando que las chicas dejaran el tema de una buena vez pero al parecer, esta respuesta les dio más armas para continuar.

-Entonces, eso significa que saldrás con el chico violento pero…yo pensé que ya no era tu novio Kagome – fue ahora Ayumi la que habló.

-¿¡Saldrás con ese chico violento? ¡Pero la última vez nos contaste que estaba saliendo con otra chica! – preguntó algo exaltada su amiga de diadema. No esperaba que su amiga siguiera saliendo con aquél chico que sólo la usaba como plato de segunda mesa.

-Bueno, tanto como saliendo… - trató de defender al joven mitad demonio la joven sacerdotisa mientras se adentraba a su aula de clases - …en realidad, hace mucho que no la ha visto…

-¿Entonces él por fin se decidió por ti? – preguntó animada la chica de chinos castaños.

- Pues… yo no estoy muy segura… - respondió algo dubitativa mientras se sentaba en su pupitre. Esta conversación comenzaba a resultarle algo incómoda, pues el tema del triángulo amoroso, bueno en realidad cuadrado, Houjo-Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyo era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar, más ahora que estaba muy emocionada de poder disfrutar con el hanyou el día de san Valentín.

Pero…- iba a argumentar Yuka cuando la maestra de la primera clase entró en el aula y pidió a todos que volvieran a sus lugares de trabajo. Kagome se sintió aliviada.

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha…<p>

-¡Inuyasha!

-¡Inuyasha! – bramó por tercera vez el kitsune sin obtener una respuesta, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo, saltó para posicionarse en el hombro del interpelado - ¡INUYASHAAA! – le gritó directamente en una de sus orejas.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? – gruñó el hanyou tomándolo por la cola y alzándolo en el aire.

-¡Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso! – le reclamó el niño – Llevamos caminando ya casi medio día, ya no aguanto mis patitas – se quejó balanceándose en el aire tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Desde un principio ustedes fueron los que querían regresar a la aldea así que ahora NO TE QUEJES – le dijo el medio demonio con fastidio, depositando al infante sobre su hombro, pues a pesar de todo, no le costaba nada cargarlo por un rato. Sin embargo, Shippou era sólo un niño y como tal, le gustaba jugarle bromas a aquél malhumorado medio demonio.

-¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?...Jijiji…Ya se, estas molesto porque Kagome regresó a su época – comenzó a tesonear, a lo que Inuyasha solo se limitó a continuar caminando sin hacerle caso – y supongo que también estás enfadado porque un chico de su tiempo la invitó a tener una cita – continuó molestándolo pues le encantaba ver cómo perdía la paciencia su amigo, lo cual comenzaba a ser evidente y señal de esto era que su ceja se alzaba con un tick y el ceño permanecía fruncido. No contento con esto, el zorrito lanzó el último leño al fuego y añadió un toque final a su comentario:

-Pero lo peor de todo esto es que Kagome verdaderamente quería salir con ese chico… -¡ZAS! Un golpe e inmediatamente después el sonido de un llanto - ¡TONTO! ¡SI NO FUERAS TAN BESTIA KAGOME NO TENDRÍA QUE SALIR CON OTROS CHICOS! – le reclamó el zorro en el suelo entre sollozos, mientras que el agresor sin inmutarse continuaba su caminata.

-KEH! Kagome puede hacer lo que le plazca, para lo que me importa – dijo muy seguro el chico mitad bestia, sin embargo en su interior algo parecido a la rabia, desesperación y tal ves miedo, se iban apoderando poco a poco de él. Si no fuera por ese maldito orgullo el cual la mayoría de las veces era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento, ahora mismo correría sin freno al pozo devora huesos que conectaba su mundo con el de aquella tonta acompañante suya, lo cruzaría y traería de vuelta a esa chiquilla para demostrarle de una vez por todas que NO tenía por qué estar inmiscuyéndose con tontos humanos buenos para nada, que nada tenían que ofrecerle, porque su corazón ya estaba apartado sólo para él desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. - _¡Maldita seas Kagome!_ – pensó, pero ya tendría oportunidad de averiguar quién era el tipo ese que se atrevió a invitar a salir a Kagome y claro que se las vería con él.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, una chica de largos cabellos contemplaba la ventana con la mirada perdida, mientras el profesor de historia relataba algunos hechos relevantes a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era su última clase así que su concentración se encontraba completamente dispersa.<p>

-_Ya sé que llevarles a Shippo, Sango, Miroku, a la anciana Kaede y a Kirara…el único que me falta… ¿Me pregunto cuál sería un buen regalo para Inuyasha?_

_-EL 8 DE DICIEMBRE DEL AÑO 1941, EL CONGRESO DE ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA APRUEBA UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA CONTRA JAPÓN, LO CUAL…- _explicaba el profesor_._

_-¿Unos chocolates?… no se si serían tóxicos para él, espero que el pastel no lo sea… ¿un oso de peluche? Es un chico por Dios, a los chicos no les agradan los peluches… ¿unas flores?...seguro me las aventaría en la cara…¿alguna camiseta?...no lo creo… Inuyasha no se quita ni por nada su traje hecho de ratas de fuego… y con justa razón, además de ser resistente a cualquier cosa fue un regalo de su padre… ¿me pregunto si Inuyasha… usará ropa interior?... ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué me sucede! ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?- _se reprendió mentalmente al tiempo en que sus mejillas se colorearan furiosamente_ – aún así, no creo que en el tiempo del Sengoku las personas ni mucho menos los youkais usen prendas íntimas…¿me pregunto cómo…? NO! Es mejor que no me lo pregunte… ¡Rayos! ¡No se qué regalarle a Inuyasha! Es un chico TAN difícil… bueno, en realidad es mitad chico… ¿qué podría darle a un hanyou como él? ¿Armas? El ya tiene a Tetsusaiga… Noo… - _se maldecía mentalmente por no ocurrírsele una idea.

_- CON LA AUTORIZACIÓN POR PARTE DE HARRY TRUMAN, EL 6 Y 9 DE AGOSTO DEL 45 LAS CIUDADES HIROSHIMA Y NAGASAKI…_

_- Quisiera… quisiera darle un regalo muy especial, algo que pueda conservar por mucho tiempo, algo que realmente le guste…algo para que…. me recuerde… _

- LAS IMÁGENES RECORRIERON EL MUNDO ENTERO…

- ¡ESO ES! ¡ES PERFECTO! – Gritó la chica a todo pulmón y se levantó de su silla por la emoción. Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verla con asombro, pues nunca antes ningún alumno se había atrevido a interrumpir al profesor Takahashi durante una lección.

- Kagome… ¿qué te sucede?¿Te sientes mal? – le susurró su amiga Ayumi preocupada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le parece perfecto Señorita Higurashi? - preguntó con una nota de enfado el maestro.

-Eeeh… yo…bueno…yo…

- Señorita Higurashi…al pasillo.

La chica de cabellos negros no tuvo otra opción que salir del aula de clases, no obstante aún cuando debería sentirse culpable por haber sido pillada no prestando atención a lo que decía el profesor de Historia, se sentía más feliz que nunca, pues había encontrado el obsequio perfecto para su adorado medio demonio.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar por más de 10 aldeas, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara lograban ver a no más de 1 km la aldea que significaba el fin de su viaje, justo a tiempo, ya que en unas horas se oscurecería.<p>

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, se dirigieron directamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pues se encontraban exhaustos y lo único que querían era descansar un poco.

-Sacedortisa Kaede, Inuyasha y los demás han regresado – le informó uno de los habitantes por lo que la anciana dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirlos.

El primero en saltar a su encuentro fue el pequeño zorrito pues la sacerdotisa representaba una abuela para el -¡Anciana Kaede! –

-Hola querido Shippou, me alegra que hayan regresado ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó amablemente recibiendo en sus brazos a Shippou. Sango y Miroku detrás del niño. Inuyasha al parecer se había rezagado a propósito y Kagome…Kagome no se veía por ningún lugar.

- Naraku ha escapado otra vez – le informó Miroku – y al no encontrar ninguna pista decidimos regresar para descansar un poco.

-Yo planeo regresar a mi aldea de origen para reparar mi Hiraikotsu – informó a su vez Sango.

-Me sorprende que Inuyasha haya aceptado regresar con las manos vacías – se sorprendió la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno… en realidad no lo hizo, pero no tuvo más opción ya que Kagome regresó a su época – dijo Shippou con diversión.

-Ya veo, puedo notar un aura bastante molesta que emana de nuestro querido medio demonio. Pero bueno, supongo que estarán cansados y hambrientos. Vamos pues a mi cabaña, les prepararé de cenar – la anciana les dio la indicación de que la siguieran a lo que los viajeros aceptaron gustosos, todos excepto uno.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin sonó la alarma de fin de clases por los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir desenfrenados de las aulas de clases. Kagome no fue la excepción, y tan pronto escuchó el timbre se apresuró a juntar todas sus cosas pues tenía toda una lista de presentes que comprar y pronto cerrarían todas las tiendas.<p>

-Kagome-chan, ¿te vas tan pronto? ¿Nos acompañas por una hamburguesa? – se acercó Eri interrumpiendo el apuro de la sacerdotisa.

-Yo no puedo chicas…

-¡Oh vamos Kagome! Hace tiempo que no nos acompañas. Será divertido – insistió su amiga Ayumi.

-En verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero no puedo, en serio…tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – se disculpó la joven terminando de guardar sus pertenencias.

-Entonces acompáñanos mañana. Hitomi hará una fiesta en su casa y ha invitado a casi toda la escuela. ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! - trató de convencerla Yuka.

-Bueno…yo… - trató de buscar una excusa lo bastante convincente pero no se le ocurría nada. Algunos meses atrás hubiera aceptado la invitación gustosa con tal de pasar el tiempo con esas tres chicas que consideraba sus mejores amigas, hablando de nimiedades como chicos, moda o chismes del espectáculo, pero ahora… ahora todo era muy diferente. Desde que comenzó sus viajes por el tiempo, aún cuando en un principio no estaba muy convencida, había conocido un mundo muy diferente al suyo, cuyas batallas eran responsables de que su fortaleza no sólo física sino espiritual se estuviera desarrollando cada vez más y gracias a ello, ahora se conocía mejor a sí misma, sin embargo, lo más importante es que en ese mundo había encontrado personas invaluables, a quienes realmente podía considerar como verdaderos amigos. Algo de melancolía se avispó en su corazón al darse cuenta de esta realidad, pero no podía regresar el tiempo y lo que era peor, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería hacerlo.

-¡Vamos Kagome! – dijeron al unísono las tres amigas.

-Mmm… yo…

-¡Higurashi! Veo que por fin te presentas a clases – escucharon una voz masculina en la entrada del salón...era Houjo del salón B.

-¿Con qué esto era Kagome? Tonta, lo hubieras dicho antes – le dijo Yuka propinándole un codazo en las costillas a la susodicha.

-¿Eeh? – preguntó la chica sin entender el significado de aquello.

-Bueno, chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos – sentenció Eri forzando a sus amigas a retirarse las cuales emitieron una sonrisa de complicidad y la siguieron, pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta les gritó al par de jóvenes rezagados – ¡Qué les vaya muy bien en su cita de mañana! ¡Felicidades!.

El joven adolescente se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar haciéndose el desentendido mientras que la chica quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la dejaran en paz pues NO tenía planeado salir en ninguna cita con nadie ni hoy ni NUNCA, qué tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que la dejaran de hacer perder el tiempo con tonterías…pero lamentablemente, pesaba más la educación inculcada por su madre, además de que no podía ser grosera con el chico que la esperaba expectante, pues el siempre se preocupaba por ella y a diferencia de muchos otros, o de uno en particular, siempre la había tratado de manera amable. Derrotada inhaló hondo y con su mejor sonrisa se acercó al chico del salón B… al parecer la situación tomaría más de varios minutos.

* * *

><p>Un aroma delicioso se colaba por la estela que hacía de puerta de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa del pueblo. Cuando el aroma llegó a las fosas nasales del chico del haori rojo, este no pudo resistirse pues aun cuando fuera un medio demonio, su estómago también le reclamaba alimento, así que saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba y se fue hacia la cabaña.<p>

Cuando entró en ella, solamente se encontró con Kaede, pues al parecer Sango, Shippou y Kirara se habían ido a darse un baño y Miroku andaba paseando por ahí cortejando a las señoritas del pueblo para distraerse.

-Inuyasha, veo que el aroma de mi guiso no pasó desapercibido….me alegro – le dijo como saludo brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

El chico se acomodó cerca del fuego con una pierna cruzada y la otra sobre el piso y con los brazos escondidos en sus mangas. La comida que preparaba Kaede siempre le había gustado.

-Cuando estamos de viaje no siempre podemos probar comida como la tuya – le dijo como una especie de piropo que la anciana supo interpretar correctamente.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué noticias tienes sobre Naraku? – lo cuestionó la mujer mayor para romper el silencio.

-Después de que se derrumbó el Monte de las Ánimas no hemos encontrado ninguna señal que nos diga en dónde se puede estar escondiendo ese maldito. De quien tampoco hemos sabido nada es… de Kikyo – dijo con pesar - …la ultima vez que la vi fue después de que ella cayera a aquél rio de miasma. Kikyo se encuentra con heridas muy graves. Si no fuera por Kagome ella…ella hubiera… -

-Inuyasha, agradezco enormemente el que te preocupes por mi hermana, pero… considero que lo que tienes que entender y sobre todo ACEPTAR, es que ella ya no es la misma Kikyo que vivió hace 50 años… la Kikyo de ahora es un alma errante que se niega a partir de este mundo hasta cumplir un objetivo y eso mi querido Inuyasha, debes tenerlo presente en todo momento, pues tarde o temprano ella tendrá que encontrar su lugar en el otro mundo. Mi querida hermana ahora es sólo un fantasma del pasado… un triste recuerdo de lo que algún día existió – le dijo con tristeza.

-Lo se Kaede, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que eso suceda… esta vez no puedo permitir que Naraku la asesine de nuevo… no otra vez…

-Pero Inuyasha…

-Entiende que yo… yo no puedo abandonar a su suerte a Kikyo, y más cuando fui yo el culpable de su muerte…

-Inuyasha tú no eres culpable de eso – trató de convencerlo la anciana pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-Si yo hubiera sido otro, si hubiera confiado en ella, nada de esto habría pasado y Kikyo… Kikyo seguiría con vida… mi deber es protegerla de Naraku… ¡No dejaré que ese infeliz se salga nuevamente con la suya, aún si mi vida depende de ello, yo salvaré a Kikyo de las manos de ese maldito a como de lugar!

-Inuyasha… - lo interrumpió la mayor - tanto mi hermana como tu fueron víctimas de la maldad del cruel Onigumo pero muy a mi pesar, ese fue el cruel camino al que estaban destinados…y agradezco que quieras protegerla pero también me preocupas tu.

-¿Yo? – se sorprendió el chico mitad bestia – Keh! No tienes por qué. Yo estaré bien – le dijo con autosuficiencia pues él no era como cualquier débil humano.

-Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa… en tu afán por vencer a Naraku y por vengar la muerte de mi hermana, te olvidas de algo que es todavía más importante.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron expectantes pues no sabía a que se refería la anciana.

-Ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad…

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-Inuyasha, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? – le cuestionó incrédula- La vida te ha brindado una oportunidad en aquél viejo pozo devora huesos, por cuya conexión has podido encontrar a aquella muchachita del futuro… aunque pensándolo bien, ELLA ha sido la que te ha encontrado a ti.

-¿Te…refieres a Kagome? ¿Y qué con eso? – le preguntó de manera despectiva, como si no le importara en absoluto pues ahora que se acordaba se sentía muy molesto con aquella mujer que se fue a su época sin su consentimiento.

-¿Tú crees que tu encuentro con Kagome ha sido sólo una casualidad? Inuyasha… talves tú no te has querido dar cuenta pero esa jovencita te ha vuelto a la vida en más de un sentido. Basta con mirarte para darse cuenta. Mírate a ti mismo ahora y dime si el Inuyasha que tengo enfrente de mi en este momento, es el mismo que el de hace 50 años, quién no conocía mas que el odio y resentimiento. … yo misma no lo reconozco…

El joven no supo qué decir pues era verdad lo que la anciana proponía, sin embargo, más que sentirse mejor, se sintió más frustrado que nunca… y todo por esa joven del futuro…¿Quién diablos era para confundirlo tanto?

-Yo se que guardas sentimientos fuertes y profundos por Kagome-chan pero te niegas a reconocerlos porque piensas que si lo haces estarás traicionando a mi hermana Kikyo…

El chico quería objetar algo y decirle que se equivocaba pero al parecer Kaede lo había dicho todo…¿aparte de ser una sacerdotisa era bruja también? ¿O es que acaso él era un libro abierto? Continuó en silencio sin articular una palabra.

-Lo único que se con certeza es que entre más te aferres al pasado, más distante se volverá tu presente y futuro Inuyasha, y puede que esta vez no sea posible que lo recuperes. Mi hermana y tu compartieron un amor sincero, pero eso es el pasado… ahora debes concentrarte en lo que tienes hoy y luchar por ello, si no estarás cometiendo el mismo error dos veces.

Las palabras de la anciana le cayeron como un balde de agua fría…ahora comprendía el por qué todas las culturas honraban y respetaban a sus ancianos. Eran sabios… muy sabios.

-Ahora – la mujer le tendió un tazón lleno del guiso que acababa de preparar - Shippou me contó que estás enfadado con Kagome – el hanyou emitió un sonido gutural, ya sabía a donde quería llegar la anciana - ¡Inuyasha…!

-Gggg…con un demonio anciana, yo no estoy enfadado, solo que esa ingrata se largó a su época sin consultarme primero.

-¿Consultarte?¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Gggg…-nuevamente un silencio.

-Me atreveré a preguntarte si conoces el motivo por le cual Kagome necesitaba marcharse?

-No… no me lo dijo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Grrr… escuché que le decía a Sango y a Shippou que se festeja algo especial de dónde proviene y que quería ver a su familia y amigos.

-¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó inocentemente; su técnica consistía en aquella que practican los tutores con sus alumnos en donde los cuestionan constantemente para que estos últimos se den cuenta por si mismos de lo que es o no correcto.

-Nno…pero… - comenzaba a dudar el hombre mitad bestia.

-Recuerda que si realmente aprecias a esa jovencita, deberías anteponer sus necesidades a las tuyas.

-¿Y qué hay de las necesidades del grupo…? ¿Qué hay de la búsqueda de los fragmentos? – soltó como defensa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kagome se fue a su época porque…tenía una cita con alguien – dijo esto ultimo con los dientes apretados tratando de disimular su furia, cómo si eso fuera posible de dilucidar para la sacerdotisa.

-¿Una cita? No dudo de la belleza de aquella jovencita y por tanto de que la encuentren atractiva – Inuyasha quería estrangular a la vieja en esos momentos- pero Kagome no es de las que abandonan un compromiso por motivos personales.

-Grrrr….

-Inuyasha…estás celoso – dijo con diversión.

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSO! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo de esa niña tonta y débil?

-Porque estás enamorado de ella – al decir esto el joven comenzó a toser del atragantamiento.

-Ggg...YO NO… ¿ESTÁS LOCA?

-Tal ves, pero ciega no soy y por eso se reconocer perfectamente lo que veo…y tu, querido medio demonio, lo estás. Y ahora deja de hablar y come que tienes que alimentarte bien. Iré a avisarles a Shippou y Sango que ya está lista la comida.

Con un crepitar del fuego que calentaba la gran olla con alimentos, el hombre de la melena plateada se quedó por unos momentos solo con sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobro toda aquella conversación y deleitándose el paladar con el fabuloso sabor del guisado que estaba consumiendo, pues por ahora, su estómago era más exigente que su corazón.

* * *

><p>Un par de jóvenes caminaba con paso lento en dirección al portón de la preparatoria. Eran de los últimos en salir de las instalaciones de la escuela y cualquiera que los viera diría que eran un par de chicos enamorados pero demasiado penosos como para declararse el uno al otro.<p>

-Y dime Higurashi, ¿irás mañana a la fiesta? – rompió el silencio el joven.

-Umm… no lo creo…en realidad no soy del tipo que le guste demasiado las fiestas – respondió algo apenada.

-¡Qué bien! Yo también preferiría festejar el día en algún lugar más romántico – confirmó muy animado con su típica sonrisa soñadora.

-E…eeh? – su acompañante no entendió muy bien a qué iba ese comentario, bueno en realidad sí pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

-Higurashi, ¿saldrías conmigo mañana?

La pregunta fue formulada sin preámbulos que la tomó por sorpresa. Aun cuando sus amigas le insistían una y otra vez que ese chico moría por ella, para Kagome, Houjo era solamente un buen amigo.

-Eres muy amable Houjo pero… la verdad es que no creo que pueda salir mañana… - suavizó lo más que pudo su negativa pues odiaba desplantar así al joven. De hecho se seguía preguntando cómo es que Houjo-kun la seguía contemplando como una chica para salir en una cita ya que no era la primera vez que se lo pedía y aquellas que aceptó siempre lo había dejado plantado. Definitivamente sus amigas parecían tener razón. El amor a veces volvía a las personas algo ilusas, bien lo sabía ella.

-Higurashi entonces tu…

Lo que menos quería era herir los sentimientos de aquél joven siempre atento y caballeroso con ella. Ahora tendría que ser honesta y decirle que planeaba salir con alguien más. Tal ves era lo mejor, pues tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle entender al muchacho que ella sólo lo veía como un buen amigo pero nada más.

-Houjo yo… perdóname…

-En realidad no te sientes tan bien de salud como aparentas ¿verdad? – la interrumpió sin prestarle atención a la explicación que la joven había comenzado a decir.

-Eeh? – al parecer a su amigo del salón B le gustaba hacer conjeturas por si mismo. Pero con tal de no tener que romperle el corazón, que pensara que el motivo por el cual no saldría con él era que no se sentía bien de salud.

-Higurashi, no deberías esforzarte tanto, podría ser malo para tu estado de salud – le aconsejó de manera comprensiva. Este chico si que era un caso.

-Yo… trataré de hacerlo…Arigatou Houjo-kun – le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud – Deberías ir a la fiesta de Hitomi. Al parecer toda la escuela está invitada, la pasarás bien – trató de animarlo pues comenzaba a sentirse culpable por despreciar una vez más a su amigo.

-Si… no parece tan mala idea después de todo – le respondió el joven sin embargo, un tono de decepción y tristeza se hizo presente en su voz. La chica le sumo otros 2 kilos al saco de culpabilidad que arrastraba. Lo mejor era despedirse y seguir con sus planes pues ya había perdido bastante tiempo valioso para preparar lo que tenía planeado llevarse al Sengoku.

-Tengo que irme…yo… en verdad lo lamento – se disculpó por última vez.

-Te acompaño – se ofreció nuevamente pues lo que menos quería era que la chica recayera nuevamente enferma.

-Noo! … quiero decir… no es necesario…yo…yo no voy a mi casa…voy... voy a recoger a mi hermano menor de casa de un amigo – inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió. No contaba con que la caballerosidad del chico llegara tan lejos… y en verdad estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sii! Definitivamente… de todas maneras gracias Houjo y perdón. Nos vemos luego - y se retiró tan pronto como pudo para evitar un nuevo ofrecimiento por parte del joven.

-¡QUÉ TE VAYA BIEN! ¡Y SI MAÑANA TE SIENTES CON ÁNIMOS DE SALIR TIENES MI NÚMERO! ¡ADIOS HIGURASHI! – alcanzó a escuchar que el chico le gritaba mientras se montaba en su bicicleta, tomando la dirección contraria. La joven sacerdotisa no pudo evitar sonreír, pues si algo admiraba y apreciaba de su amigo, era su confianza en sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas, el sol comenzó a ponerse, dejando paso a las primeras estrellas de la noche. A cierta persona le gustaba mucho esta parte de la tarde, por lo que cuándo tenía la oportunidad, se encaramaba en las ramas de su árbol favorito, el Goshinboku, sólo para observar desde una buena posición este perfecto momento. No obstante, este día no parecía disfrutarlo como tantas otras veces, pues más que tranquilidad, en su mente se debatía una guerra interna de cruzar o no la puerta del tiempo para encontrarse con cierta joven que no hacía más que causarle problemas.<p>

-_¡Maldición Kagome! No cabe duda que en tu mundo existe gente idiota que inventa fechas estúpidas ¿para qué fin?...GRRR!_

_-¡Rayos! ¿ Por qué tienes que ser tan boba como para creerte esas tonterías que inventa la gente!_

_-Más te vale regresar el día de mañana por que si no tendrás que darme mil explicaciones._

_-Es más, no necesito pedirte ninguna explicación, ya que por mi mismo puedo averiguar todo lo que tengas planeado hacer… _

_-…Y pobre del tipo con el que tienes planeado salir…le demostraré a él y a ti de lo que es capaz un hanyou._

_-¿Kagome, me estás escuchando Kagome?_

_-_Ka…gome… -suspiró su nombre en voz alta, dirigiendo su mirada a la luna que comenzaba a asomarse por fin. Desde que esa mujer apareció en su vida, no había traído más que confusión a su corazón, entre muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, el hecho de no tenerla a su lado, hacía que este mismo corazón confundido, sintiera un hueco parecido a la kazaana que su amigo houshi poseía en su mano derecha y este sentimiento, era peor que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en toda su existencia.


	3. Anhelo compartido

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3. Anhelo compartido<p>

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de su habitación y pudo percatarse de ello porque un haz de luz iluminaba de lleno su rostro. Era cálido, tal como el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho en este momento, pues guardaba la ilusión de viajar a la época antigua para reunirse con sus amigos y compartir con ellos este día especial, pero en particular, ansiaba ver a aquél chico rudo con orejas de perro. Tan solo imaginar su hermosa y sedosa cabellera, sus torneados músculos… la armonía de su rostro… sus ojos profundos con ese toque amberino, su enigmática sonrisa engreída, sus apetecibles colmillos y esos labios… no podía negar que aquél joven le atraía involuntaria y voluntariamente, pero sobre todo, no podía negar que estaba completa y absurdamente enamorada de él… tanto que el solo hecho de imaginarlo le formaba una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Como definitivamente el día de hoy no asistiría a la escuela, decidió cambiar su rutinaria apariencia; hoy le apetecía vestir algo diferente, algo lindo para la ocasión, por lo que miró dentro de su guardarropa y encontró la prenda perfecta: un vestido de manga larga color mostaza el cual se ajustaba perfecto a su anatomía, cubriendo sólo la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto el resto de sus piernas, las cuales cubriría con unas mallas café oscuras y unos botines perfectos para andar en los terrenos del Sengoku. Escogido el atuendo se apresuró a darse una ducha… presentía que este sería un buen día.

* * *

><p>Trepado en lo más alto de la copa de un árbol, el hanyou miraba el horizonte con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, moviéndolas con desesperación. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Quiso alejarse lo más que pudo del pozo para evitar tener la tentación de lanzarse en busca de Kagome, pero no importaba la distancia que lo separara de este, en su pensamiento la chica se aparecía constantemente una y otra vez.<p>

-¿Inuyasha?– alzó la voz la líder espiritual de la aldea con su mirada hacia la parte alta de aquél árbol. El chico no se tomó la molestia de responder. Tenía su mente ocupada en cierto dilema.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías ido a buscar a Kagome a su época – le dijo para atraer su atención.

-Keh! No tengo nada que hacer allá – fue la respuesta ácida que lanzó el medio demonio.

-Entonces ya que no estás haciendo nada útil, ayúdame a bajar aquellos frutos – le instó señalando unos árboles metros más adelante.

-No molestes vieja…no tengo tiempo para estarte ayudando – contestó groseramente. Su humor estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

-Vaya vaya… Me sorprende lo infantil que puedes ser Inuyasha… pero claro, es de entenderse ya que al permanecer en un sueño profundo es imposible que hayas madurado, aun cuando han pasado 50 años.

-Ese comentario fue rudo viniendo de ti – le dijo el chico con orejas de perro, ahora volteándola a ver con un semblante molesto.

-No… solamente quiero que sepas cómo me siento cuando tu me llamas _VIEJA_… - lo reprendió la mujer mayor.

El chico mitad bestia no tuvo opción que dirigirse a los árboles indicados por la anciana e ir recolectando los frutos que pidió la mujer. Bajando de un salto los soltó en la canasta que esta traía en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Kaede… ¿necesitas algo más? – preguntó el hombre de no muy buena gana.

-Sí… Puedes tratar de mejorar ese carácter… Ahora entiendo los comentarios de Shippou – le contestó retomando su camino hacia la aldea.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó con indignación detrás de ella.

-A que Shippou cree que Kagome se marcha a su época para no tener que soportar tus insultos y es verdad. Seguramente en su tiempo existen personas que realmente la tratan mejor.

El hanyou se quedó mirándola marcharse… esto no era justo… nuevamente lo culpaban a él por la ausencia de aquella chica cuando fue ella la ingrata que se marchó… ahora no sólo el zorro lo culpaba sino que la anciana Kaede también lo había sugerido.

Perdiendo completamente la paciencia volvió a encaramarse en el mismo árbol. Al diablo lo que pensaran de él… al diablo Kagome… el no movería ni un dedo… que ella regresara cuando se le diera la gana, para lo que le importaba.

* * *

><p>La familia Higurashi integrada por una mujer madura, un niño y un anciano, se encontraban desayunando y conversando en la cocina, como cualquier típica mañana en la época actual. No obstante, nada disimulados se silenciaron abruptamente cuando la última integrante entró en la habitación para reunirse con ellos: se veía despampanante. Aún cuando su atuendo era sencillo, no recordaban haberla visto tan linda como ahora lucía… solo que quizás lo que la hacía verse así era aquél destello especial que fulguraba en sus pupilas, el cual solamente pudo ser interpretado por la madre de esta, pues conocía muy bien este sentimiento: era la ilusión de estar enamorada.<p>

-Buenos días Kagome chan - la saludó su mamá con gusto.

-Buenos días mamá – contestó algo nerviosa al sentirse observada con insistencia.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Irás a la fiesta de Hitomi? – soltó el chico al conjeturar que su hermana se había vestido así para una ocasión especial.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de la fiesta de esa chica? – inquirió sorprendida mientras sacaba un vaso de un estante para servirse leche.

-¿Cuál fiesta? – preguntaron al unísono la adulta y el anciano.

-Porque es la hermana de mi amigo Dayu… ¿entonces irás? – insistió ignorando la pregunta formulada por sus mayores.

-No Souta, tengo otros planes…regresaré a la época antigua…

-Entonces…eso significa… ¿Inu-no-nee san por fin se te declaró? ¡Cuéntame hermana! ¿Cómo fue? Aplicó los consejos que me dio cuando me le declare a Hitomi? – preguntó emocionado al recordar como su héroe lo había ayudado a conquistar a su compañera de clases unos cuantos meses atrás.

La hermana del chico tosió fuertemente pues con semejante pregunta se atragantó con la leche que estaba bebiendo – COOFF COFFF ¡QUÉ TONTERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO! – reclamó con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas por el atragantamiento y por la pena.

-¿¡Qué ese joven hizo que! – preguntó el abuelo – Nieta, aún cuando aquél muchacho llamado Inuyasha a resultado útil en algunas ocasiones, no me parece que sea un buen candidato para ti ya que es un demonio que no siente ninguna clase de respeto por…

- Te equivocas abuelo, Inuyasha no es así – lo interrumpió la chica de cabello azabache, defendiendo al susodicho de manera involuntaria – bueno… a veces es un poco descuidado pero él es un buen chico.

-Así es abuelo, el hermano con orejas de perro…

La madre de ambos chicos, quien se encontraba absolutamente divertida con toda la situación, pudo esclarecer que el rumbo de la conversación no era del todo favorecedor por lo que decidió ponerle fin de la mejor manera posible: les dirigió unos ojos típicos de las Higurashi a su padre y a su hijo, de esos que hielan la sangre por lo que ambos callaron sin protesta alguna.

-Kagome chan, dejé tu mochila preparada y cociné esto para que lo compartas con tus amigos – le dijo señalando unos recipientes de comida que cargaba en las manos.

-Mm…arigatou mama – sonrió la chica y una vez que terminó su vaso de leche se levantó dirigiéndose a la estancia en donde se encontraban sus cosas para verificar que no se le fuera a olvidar nada.

-_La cajita rosa es para Sango, la azul para el monje Miroku, la amarilla es para Kirara, la verde… _- repasaba mentalmente - ¡Mamá! ¿Empacaste el regalo para Shippo? – preguntó levantando la voz para que su madre la escuchara desde el otro lado - ¡Ya lo encontré! – le dijo divertida sacando la lengua apenada por su distracción – _…esta de aquí es para la anciana Kaede y… me falta el más importante…_

-Hija, aquí tienes el pastel. En este recipiente no se lastimará – entró en la estancia la adulta depositando una caja color chocolate con un lindo moño dorado – Seguro te salió delicioso – comentó con emoción pues ese pastel significaba tanto para ella como para su niña - …pero dime… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada debido a que de pronto su hija había cambiado su típico semblante alegre por uno más apagado y nervioso.

-Mamá … - se animó a preguntar - ¿crees…tú crees que le guste? – cuestionó refiriéndose a un paquete pequeño con una envoltura roja adornado con un listón plateado, el cual cargaba en sus manos.

-Le encantaráS –respondió intencionadamente refiriéndose no sólo al obsequio sino a la misma Kagome. Enseguida depositó un dulce beso en la frente de su pequeña y la abrazó fuertemente, dándole el valor y la confianza que le hacían falta en esos momentos. La joven sacerdotisa cerró los ojos dejándose mimar por su querida madre.

- Ahora es mejor que te apresures si es que quieres darle la sorpresa a tus amigos. -¿Estás segura que puedes cargar con todo esto?

-Mm… si… - contestó la miko.

Ambas mujeres, acompañadas por los hombres de la familia, se dirigieron a la antigua pagoda en donde se encontraba el portal del tiempo para despedir a Kagome, la cual apenas si podía caminar por el excesivo peso del bulto que llevaba, pero nada de eso le importaba ya que lo único que ansiaba era estar en la compañía de sus queridos amigos de la época antigua.

* * *

><p>Encaramado en la copa del árbol en su cabeza circulaba la misma cuestión… la vieja esa…bueno, mejor dicho, la anciana Kaede tenía razón… tal vez él tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero bueno…¿el era un medio demonio no? Era parte de su naturaleza ser así, así que ¿cómo luchar ante eso?<p>

De pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Él, un semi demonio que toda la vida se había preocupado únicamente por convertirse en un completo demonio ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en una sola cosa…o más bien en alguien en particular… Kagome…

Nuevamente, la anciana tenía razón: Kagome lo había despertado a la vida también en este aspecto… haciéndolo perder la cabeza por esos malditos celos que lo estaban carcomiendo…

Es cierto que hace 500 años cuando el y Kikyo estaban _juntos_ y él estaba enamorado de ella (o al menos eso era lo que siempre habría creído), aún así nunca había sentido con esta nada parecido a los celos que experimentaba hoy en día con Kagome. En aquella época, Kikyo al fungir como sacerdotisa, debía relacionarse con mucha gente pues su trabajo así lo requería y tenía que viajar a diversos lugares…viajes a los cuales incluso él la acompañaba, no obstante nunca pensó que tales hombres, jóvenes o viejos a los cuales auxiliaba, pudieran tener un interés romántico para con la sacerdotisa, incluso a pesar de que todos ellos la consideraran una de las mujeres más hermosas de la región; con excepción de Naraku, pero incluso de él se había enterado después de conocer a Kagome y aún así, no eran celos sino su necesidad de protegerla del peligro lo que le hacía odiar a ese ser despreciable.

Pero no… con Kagome era distinto. Incluso desde que la conoció, le molestaba excesivamente que esta se portara amable con todos aquellos a quienes conocía: aldeanos viejos, jóvenes, incluso con los niños. Recordaba cuando conocieron al pequeño kitsune, pues desde ese momento el mocoso había acaparado toda la atención de la chica, dejándolo a él en segundo plano e incluso siendo castigado con sus famosos "Abajo" en más de una ocasión por defender al zorrito.

Y qué decir cuando conocieron al monje Miroku, el cual intentó secuestrar a Kagome para robarse el fragmento de Shikkon llevándosela en la bicicleta de la chica mientras el era distraído por su cómplice el mapache para tal efecto. Esa mañana realmente se había angustiado al pensar que aquél bonzo pudiera haber logrado su cometido de raptarla pero para colmo de males, la joven del futuro ni siquiera se preocupaba por su propia seguridad sino solo por el fragmento, y más a su pesar, pensaba que el joven monje no era una mala persona. Para rematar, el muy descarado después de que Kagome arriesgó su propia vida para evitar que lo matara a golpes, fingiéndose muerto acarició de forma lasciva a su querida compañera… ahora que lo recordaba tenía un par de golpes pendientes que propinarle a ese maldito por atrevido.

Pero el que se llevaba el premio al más odiado por entrometer sus narices en donde no debía, era el maldito lobo sarnoso de Kouga. No sólo había secuestrado a su chica (perdón, a LA chica) para que le ayudara a derrotar a su mortal enemigo las aves del paraíso, sino que ahora quería hacerla SU MUJER…y lo proclamaba a los 4 vientos y la cortejaba cada vez que podía con su palabrería dulce y empalagosa… y en vez de que la tonta de KAgome lo alejara… ¡Noo! Más bien lo defendía todo el tiempo y se dejaba endulzar el oído por ese imbécil… ¡Cómo le gustaría patearle el trasero a ese lobucho en este momento! Y de paso, gritarle a ella que era una tonta por fijarse en ese tonto cuando él (Inuyasha) fue el primero al que conoció en esa época de guerras y al que liberó de ese sueño profundo, y el único en el que podía confiar y había estado ahí siempre para protegerla, para buscarle alimento, o aguas termales e incluso para velar sus sueños y cuidarla cuando ella enfermaba… el estaba, estaría y permanecería para ella… sólo para ella, pues él era su destino y ella… ella lo era para el.

Pero… esperen un momento… todos estos tipos que mencionó pertenecían a la época antigua. El inconveniente era que la mujer de sus pesadillas pertenecía a una época 500 años adelantada en el tiempo…¿qué habría de todos los malditos pertenecientes al futuro? Seguramente existían imbéciles como Kouga en la época de Kagome que también la pretendían tomando en cuenta que, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, era una chica hermosa en TODOS los aspectos, con ese carácter tan suyo alegre, cálido, amable y qué decir de su aspecto, con ese cabello tan sedoso y esos ojos profundos que con sólo mirarlos lo tranquilizaban y esa sonrisa tan hermosa…pero lo que más le fascinaba era su aroma… ese aroma lo volvía loco… ¡Diablos!...Era seguro que más de uno babeaba por esa mujer en su mundo.

Y de pronto, como una descarga eléctrica, le vino a la mente aquél joven del futuro quien tenía parecido con el joven Akitoki de este tiempo, el cual tuvo el valor de retarlo a duelo por el amor de Kagome…oh si, ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidarlo? Aquella vez en la escuela de Kagome, el había visto decisión en la mirada de ese tipo, la cual le hablaba de que guardaba un sentimiento profundo y sincero por la sacerdotisa…¿Acaso él no era la persona a la que Kagome acudÍa para que le ayudara a combatir a aquellos mounstros a los cuales llamaba EXÁMENES? Él sabía esto porque muchas veces en las que la chica escapaba al futuro para "estudiar" y el la había visitado (Claro que de eso ella no estaba enterada) sólo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, la encontraba platicando con un tal Houjo por medio de un aparato extraño y los libros en su mesita de noche estaban grabados con el nombre de ese mismo fulano.

Entonces…¿este era el maldito que se atrevió a pedirle una cita? Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el humano, pues a él lo podría derrotarlo fácilmente en una pelea, sino que tal ves Kagome estuviera interesada realmente en este hombre…pues por algo se había marchado sin importarle su opinión.

-¡Maldita! Me las vas a pagar – dijo en voz alta gruñendo por la rabia despertada… si ese había sido el plan de ella, no le importaría, esta vez haría su orgullo a un lado e iría a arruinarle a como diera lugar esa famosa cita porque NO iba a permitir que alguien tan insignificante lo alejara de su amada _- ¡Rayos! –_ se sonrojó furiosamente al descubrirse llamándola de ese modo. Una vez más esa mujer iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

><p>Decidido esta vez, corrió velozmente cruzando terrenos y prados en dirección hacia el pozo devora-huesos. Después de varias zancadas por fin se encontró frente a este y apoyando un pie sobre el borde, antes de lanzarse voluntariamente al vacío, suspiró profundamente temiendo que tal ves después de todo, su temor más grande estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad.<p>

-¡Allá voy! – pero justo cuando tomó impulso una resplandeciente luz perteneciente a una serpiente cazadora de almas cruzó enfrente de el y se adentró en el bosque en un gesto que parecía una invitación a que la siguiera.

El chico mitad bestia se quedó plantado en la misma posición petrificado… una parte de su ser ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas atravesar el portal del tiempo para poder reunirse con la sacerdotisa del futuro, pero otra parte, muy cercana a su conciencia, le imploraba que siguiera a esa criatura sobrenatural porque sabía exactamente que si lo hacía se encontraría con su dueña.

Reprimiendo una vez más sus enormes deseos por encarar a la chica del futuro, se dejó llevar por sus pies y se introdujo en el bosque, siguiendo el resplandor que poco a poco se apagaba entre los árboles… al final del camino la encontró a ella.

-Ki…Kikyo…-

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo que decir que comencé a escribir y a escribir (la musa ahora sí se apiadó) y como me salió muy largo decidí dividir mejor la información entre este y el siguiente capitulo. También quiero decir que creo que repito el nombre de Hitomi (la compañera de escuela de KAgome y la novia de Souta) pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora... espero no se confundan.<strong>

**Pronto publicaré el siguiente capi, me faltan unos detallitos XD**

**Por último quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que dejaron un review (creo que solo van 2) y a todos aquellas que no lo han hecho pero como he recibido muchos alertas de historia y autor favorito, esto me dice que esta historia les está agradando. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Espero continuen conmigo y ya saben, cualquier comentario para bien y para mal no duden en hacermelo saber.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Iuskis**


	4. Triste despedida

**Hola a todos!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Triste despedida <strong>

Con un destello de luz rosácea la chica aterrizó dentro del pozo devora huesos 500 años atrás en el tiempo. Lo más fascinante de viajar por el tiempo era que cada vez que regresaba a la época antigua podía apreciar con perfecta claridad el olor del campo que emanaban las flores y los árboles ahí existentes. La chica respiró hondo extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante y tronando sus dedos lista para comenzar su ascenso. La mochila amarilla era extremadamente pesada, así que era imposible subirla de un solo tajo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería subir cada una de las cosas que traía por separado, con el fin de que estas no se maltratasen.

Después del segundo viaje, sus brazos y piernas empezaron a flaquear del esfuerzo realizado, por lo que necesitó hincarse un momento en el blando pasto para recuperar la energía perdida. Mientras tomaba aire pensó lo fácil que era para ciertas personas el salir fuera del pozo sólo con un salto y fue entonces que se percató que el semi-demonio no estaba por ningún lugar, lo cual era algo extraño porque siempre que ella iba a su época, la mayoría de las veces era buscada personalmente por aquel hanyou y en caso de que no lo hiciera, en cuanto ella atravesaba el portal, Inuyasha al percatarse de su aroma, corría directo al pozo a su encuentro. No importaba lo muy enfadado que estuviera, siempre estaba ahí en primera fila a su regreso.

-_Seguramente sigue enfadado conmigo_ – pensó con preocupación, pero en seguida recapacitó que era mejor que Inuyasha no hubiera ido a recogerla pues así no se enteraría del motivo real de su regreso y podría sorprenderlo… - _dejará de estar enfadado conmigo cuando lo descubra_ – se dio ánimos así misma y prosiguió con su acarreo.

* * *

><p>Algo cansada de caminar desde el pozo hasta la aldea cargando unos cuantos kilos de más sobre su espalda, la joven mico se acercó a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede esperando encontrar en ese lugar a sus amigos. Al asomarse, encontró a la anciana, a la exterminadora, al monje y al pequeño zorro alrededor de una fogata, cada uno con un recipiente con algo que parecía ser una bebida.<p>

-Hola a todos! Ya regresé – les saludó con alegría introduciéndose a la cabaña.

-¡Kagome! - saltó el pequeño Shippou a sus brazos, el cual fue recibido de buen agrado.

-Señorita Kagome… qué bueno tenerla de regreso – dijo a su vez el houshi – Y qué guapa se ve usted hoy.

-¡Kagome! Me alegro que llegaras – sonrió Sango – es cierto… luces muy linda.

-Kagome-chan… me da gusto verte – contestó la vieja sacerdotisa recibiéndola con un gran abrazo.

-Igual a mi… me da gusto que se encuentre todos aquí… pero y ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó la chica buscando al joven mitad bestia ausente dentro de la cabaña.

-¿No estaba contigo? ¿Qué el muy tonto no fue a buscarte a tu época? - le dijo Shippou con incredulidad.

-Bueno pues…no…

-Pensamos que así lo había hecho puesto que no lo hemos visto desde anoche – comentó la anciana con semblante pensante.

-Probablemente esté enfadado conmigo por haberme ido ¿no creen? – les dijo la chica inocentemente pero con un aire de preocupación.

-Digamos que el joven Inuyasha se encontraba molesto por eso y por otras cuestiones – resopló el hombre de sotana azul con picardía.

-¿Otras cuestiones? ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué me perdí? – preguntó la miko con ansiedad.

-Verás…a la mañana siguiente después de marcharte, Inuyasha quiso regresar a la aldea en cuanto antes con el fin de buscarte y reclamarte – explicó su amiga.

-Sip, eso y también porque los celos lo estaban matando – sentenció el niño con diversión.

-¿Celos? ¿De qué…por quién?- preguntó curiosa la chica del futuro.

-Bueno… es comprensible después de saber de su cita con aquél joven de su época – explicó el monje.

-¿Cita? ¿Yo? Eso no es cierto… del todo –comentó la mujer. Si bien el joven Houjo la había invitado a salir, eso fue apenas el día de ayer así que no había manera de que sus amigos del Sengoku lo supieran y aún así ella había rechazado la invitación. Por otra parte, saber que su querido semi-demonio se encontraba celoso por esa situación, le llenaba el corazón de una especie de regocijo pues si estaba celoso eso quería decir que realmente tenía un interés por ella ¿o no? Las exclamaciones de su amiga Sango la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Entonces es cierto! Dinos Kagome, ¿con quién vas a salir? – todos, incluso la anciana Kaede, esperaron expectantes la respuesta de la joven.

-En realidad… yo rechacé la invitación… quería venir con ustedes – se justificó ante sus caras de asombro, pero eso fue realmente lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué es todo esto Kagome? – preguntó el zorrito tras unos minutos de silencio, señalado la mochila amarilla entre abierta, de la cual se asomaban pequeñas cajas con envolturas de colores.

-Umm… es por esto que regresé. Quería entregárselos… son algunos obsequios – les dijo dando una palmada en el aire con entusiasmo.

-¿Obsequios? – preguntaron todos a la vez algo confundidos… incluso la pequeña gatita emitió un sonido de interrogante.

-Así es… ¿recuerdan lo que les platiqué sobre que en mi época el día de hoy se celebra el día del amor y de la amistad? – ante la afirmación de los presentes continuó – Pues esta es mi manera de agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por brindarme su apoyo y amistad incondicionales. Espero que les guste – y sacando uno a uno los regalos, se los fue entregando a sus respectivos dueños con excepción de un paquete rojo y otro más grande de color café, cuyo amo no se encontraba presente… ya se lo entregaría personalmente más tarde - ¡Ábranlos! – los animó entusiasmada al ver que solamente miraban cada uno sus cajas con fascinación, pues la envoltura era tan bonita que pensaron que este era el regalo y no el que se encontraba en el interior. Cada persona desenvolvió su paquete encontrando objetos que nunca antes habían visto, pues pertenecían a la época de aquella chica.

La primera en abrir su obsequio fue la sacerdotisa de mayor edad, la cual sostenía en sus manos una especie de libro de pasta gruesa color verde botella y textura áspera, cuya portada describía los kanjis referentes a la palabra _herbolaria_. Curiosa, comenzó a hojear su contenido.

-Creí que le sería de utilidad – comenzó a explicar la sacerdotisa menor – ya que es un libro acerca de las plantas medicinales más utilizadas en Japón – la anciana continuaba examinando el libro encontrando múltiples imágenes de flores y plantas así como la descripción de cada uno y sus posibles usos – Verán, en mi época las plantas medicinales han sido bastante estudiadas por lo que pensé que probablemente en estas regiones existan variedades que usted misma no ha probado y que podrían curar muchas enfermedades y dolencias.

-Eres muy amable Kagome chan… esto me ayudará enormemente para tratar mejor a mis pacientes – le dijo completamente agradecida… si que esta joven era especial y le daba un gusto enorme el que el destino la hubiera traído a ese tiempo y espacio.

Mientras terminaba de explicar esto a la anciana, el apuesto monje rompió con mucho cuidado el papel azul noche que envolvía su regalo, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el tono de sus ojos. En el interior de la caja rectangular encontró una serie de varitas atadas en varios montoncitos, de diversos colores, los cuales olfateó con interés.

-En realidad no sabía que regalarle así que mi abuelo me ayudó a elegir su presente monje Miroku, ya que debido a que él es el sacerdote encargado del templo en el que habito, coincide que la meditación es una de las tareas más arduas en su oficio y pensé que estos palitos de incienso podían ayudarlo en esa faena – le explicó la chica de cabellos negros esperando que el regalo fuera del agrado de la eminencia.

-Es usted muy amable Señorita Kagome. Espero poder utilizarlas pronto pues ya me hace falta un rato de meditación y purificación – contestó con una sonrisa pícara pues recordó que desde que conoció a esta joven miko, ella había sido muy amable con él, aún cuando le robara el fragmento de Shikkon e incluso su bicicleta, además de que había acariciado de manera impropia una parte de su anatomía haciéndose pasar por muerto -_ ¡Vaya que la Señorita Kagome es única!_ – pensó algo avergonzado por sus acciones pasadas.

-Sango, no sabía muy bien que podía obsequiarte pero al ser una chica pensé que esto te gustaría – le dijo con una alegres sonrisa cuando la bella exterminadora encontró en el interior de su cajita una pequeña botella de vidrió llena de un líquido rosado, el cual destapó para llevárselo a la nariz y percibir el rico aroma que emanaba – Es una loción de jazmines el cual creo que no sólo será de tu agrado _sino también de alguien más_ – confesó traviesa, diciendo esto último en voz baja para que solamente ella la escuchara.

-Mmm! Tiene un aroma delicioso – exclamó con agrado – Gracias Kagome chan, no te hubieras molestado.

-Claro que no es molestia, lo hago porque todos ustedes son mis amigos.

-¡Estos están increíbles Kagome! – expresó con ardua felicidad el pequeño Kitsune, cuyo regalo consistía en un paquete de plumones bicolores.

-¡Sabía que te gustarían! – le dijo con ternura pues el niño desbordaba emoción, justo como cualquier niño al recibir el obsequio que había estado esperando por siglos – Además…si pasas encima este objeto llamado borrador, los colores cambian de tonalidad ¿ves? –explicó – En cuanto a estos – le dijo tomando una bolsa llena de golosinas de todos tipos, colores y sabores- deberás comerlos poco a poco.

-¡¿Pero por qué si me gustan demasiado? – preguntó el zorrito algo triste con esta típica maña que saben hacer los chiquillos con tal de salirse con la suya.

-Porque si los comes todos a la vez te pueden hacer daño y si fuera así… entonces ya nunca jamás te podría traer caramelos de nuevo porque enfermarías – lo reprendió dulcemente la chica sacerdotisa como lo hace una madre a su pequeño pero con ese tono de voz que implica que no se discutiría más el tema. El zorro no refutó nada más pues le había quedado claro… esta chica podía ser escalofriante cuando se lo proponía. Los demás rieron divertidos ante la silenciosa amenaza.

-Y no creas que me he olvidado de ti Kirara – comentó la chica dirigiéndose a la gatita de 2 colas quien observaba muy atenta a cada uno de los presentes – Esto es para ti – le dejó enfrente de ella una cajita color amarillo a lo que la interpelada emitió un sonidito de curiosidad por aquél objeto y con sus patitas delanteras comenzó a rascarlo como tratando de abrirlo. Todos rieron ante tal gesto.

-Yo lo abriré por ti – le dijo su dueña tomando el paquete entre sus manos y sacando de el una especia de cojín estampado afelpado y algo parecido a dos bolas de estambre de colores. Inmediatamente la mononoke, atraída por las bolas de estambre, quiso alcanzarlas levantándose en sus 2 patas traseras.

-Esto es una especie de colchoneta para que descanses y no pases frío y esto…- comentó la miko señalando ambos objetos – es precisamente para eso - terminó satisfecha al ver lo atraída y entretenida que se encontraba el animalito jugando con las esferas…al fin y al cabo era un felino.

-Brrr…. – maulló la gatito posándose en su regazo en señal de agradecimiento y satisfacción y la chica la acarició.

-Y esas cajas que faltan ¿de quienes son? ¿Podemos abrirlos? – inquirió el kitsune a la azabache curioso señalando una caja roja y otra más grande color café.

-Son para Inuyasha – le respondió la joven con cierta melancolía.

-Bomo el muy tonto no se ha abarecido bor aquí yo dibo be ya no se los bes – le dijo cruzándose de brazos en señal de desaprobación con una paleta en la boca.

La joven del futuro no supo responder pues en verdad el regalo de Inuyasha fue el que le había costado más trabajo de seleccionar y preparar y era el que le ilusionaba más entregar, pues prácticamente en ese regalo estaba implícito todo su amor hacia el chico.

En estos momentos sentía una mezcla de rabia y tristeza porque el muy ingrato no se encontraba ahí presente y ni siquiera se había aparecido para recibirla en el pozo como siempre lo hacía…pero la rabia pasó a ser ansiedad y esta se convirtió a su vez en preocupación… -_¿¡Dónde rayos se había metido ese tonto!_ – pensó para sus adentros…algo no andaba del todo bien… sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-¿Y qué es todo esto Kagome? – le preguntó su amiga la taijiya para sacarla de su estado ausente y distraerla un poco pues la conocía perfectamente y había notado como sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos por la ausencia del medio demonio… pero en cuanto se apareciera, iba a escuchar a una exterminadora enfadada el mal nacido.

-Eeh… eso es comida – explicó la chica tratando de componer se quebrada voz – mi mamá preparó alimentos para que los compartiera con ustedes. Yo hice este de acá –señaló fingiendo más alegría – es un pastel de fresas… espero que les guste.

-Kagome chan, agradece a tu madre de mi parte – gratificó la anciana.

-Señorita Kagome, ¡cómo me gustaría conocer a su madre! Ha de ser una mujer encantadora y hermosa también – al terminar la frase recibió un pellizco de parte de la exterminadora para hacerle ver que había hablado de más - ¡AUCH!

-Osh excelencia… ¡ya ni a la madre de Kagome respeta! – lo regañó la chica con enfado. Al ver esto Kagome no pudo más que soltar una risita sincera…esos 2 si qué la hacían divertirse… y en cuanto al hanyou, nada más se apareciera le daría una docena de "Oswaris" por estarse perdiendo estos pequeños momentos que hacían la vida más amena.

* * *

><p>Había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora desde la llegada de la jovencita del futuro. En esos momentos, la mujer de mayor edad en la cabaña, calentaba en el fuego algunos de los platillos traídos por la chica de cabellos azabaches.<p>

El aroma que desprendía era muy antojable por lo que nadie se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar para ser los primeros en degustar semejantes alimentos. No obstante, la que no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro era aquella misma chica.

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome… Inuyasha aparecerá tarde o temprano y más aún cuando perciba este apetitoso aroma - trataba de calmarla el houshi mientras sus demás amigos la veían trasladarse de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Me sorprende que ese perro con el olfato que tiene no haya percibido el olor ha comida y peor aún, que no haya percibido el aroma de Kagome – dijo inocentemente el niño como si de dulces hablara, pero sintió un frío recorrer su espalda al notar como todos los presentes lo miraban: la anciana lo veía como cuando una abuela regaña a su nieto por haberse portado mal, mientras que la exterminadora casi lo fulmina con la mirada - …bueno…este… me refiero a que… a lo mejor y Inuyasha se encontró con alguien conocido y por eso no ha venido…-trató de justificarse el kitsune haciendo su máximo esfuerzo pero sin mucho éxito pues inmediatamente la joven sacerdotisa tomó los regalos faltantes y salió presurosa de la cabaña.

- Voy a buscar a ese mal agradecido – fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse tras la cortina de la puerta.

-Eres un tonto Shippou – lo reprendió la taijiya con una mirada de reproche.

-Pero… si yo no dije nada malo – se defendió el zorrito con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

><p>-Osh! ¡Ese tonto de Inuyasha! ¡Me las va a pagar! Yo que me esforcé tanto en cocinar este pastel y el muy ton ¡Aaah! ¡Auch! – la miko iba caminando con paso decidido en busca del sujeto con orejas de perro maldiciendo por lo bajo por ser tan insensible, desatento y egoísta, que no se percató de la especie de ladera con pendiente desigual que había encontrado hasta que sus piernas la notaron, haciéndola resbalar varios metros, cayendo de sentón - ¡Auch… me dolió… ¡OH NO! ¡El pastel!... ¡Qué no le haya pasado nada…que no le haya pasado nada – suplicó olvidando semejante golpe, arrastrándose inmediatamente hacia donde había rodado la caja – UFF! Al parecer no le sucedió nada – sonrió con alegría como si se tratara de su juguete preferido. Levantándose, sacudió su vestido lleno de tierra y pasto, tomó nuevamente las cajas de regalo sacudiéndolas a su vez y continuó su caminata ya más relajada.<p>

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto? Tal vez…- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios comparándose como una colegiala que se enamora por primera vez – tal vez fue a buscarme a mi época… - y con una seguridad y emoción dirigió sus pasos hacia una aglomeración de grandes árboles, lugar que era conocido en esa época como _El Bosque de Inuyasha_.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, tras una pendiente encontró el sendero que la llevaría hacia el pozo devora huesos. Tenía el presentimiento de que ahí encontraría al medio demonio y lo imaginaba saliendo de este con su típica expresión mal humorada por no haber sido capaz de localizarla del otro lado, pues si bien ella ya sabía que para alguien con el sentido olfativo tan desarrollado como su querido hanyou, buscarla en su época representaba un suplicio por toda la mezcla de aromas que existían en un lugar como el suyo, 500 años adelantado en el tiempo.

Sin embargo, un reflejo de luz blanca percibido a unos pasos más allá de dicho pozo la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, borrándole por completo el semblante de alegría experimentado.

-Una shinidama… - de pronto una ansiedad conocida se dejó sentir en cada uno de sus poros, y un frío intenso se apoderó de cada rincón de su alma… un vértigo se acrecentó en su estómago y una sensación de temor le invadió el corazón…- las serpientes cazadoras de… Kikyo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó tras de la serpiente…estaba segura que si la seguía la encontraría a ella y por consiguiente, a él.

* * *

><p>Rayos de luz de día se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles, alumbrando pequeños pedazos de la tierra que tocaban. Serpientes caza almas circundaban en la cercanía de una mujer recostada en uno de estos álamos.<p>

-Kikyo… - pronunció su nombre algo sorprendido. La mujer se encontraba descansando en un árbol de ramas bajas, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros y los ojos cerrados. Él mantuvo la distancia que los separaba varios metros.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías… – sentenció esta aún con los ojos cerrados –… al parecer te dirigías hacia otro lugar… hacia ella… - y esta vez lo miró directo a los ojos… en su voz había algo de reproche, el cual fue interpretado correctamente por el receptor.

-¡Kikyo!… tus heridas… ¿aún no han sanado? – desvió el tema acercándose hasta ella…estaba preocupado; el aspecto de la sacerdotisa no era nada favorecedor: estaba más pálida de lo habitual y su semblante denotaba dolor y cansancio.

-Mi voluntad lucha contra el veneno pero este cuerpo no soportará mucho más…mi condición actual es resultado del poder purificador de Kagome…

Al decir esto el hanyou sintió una punzada de algo parecido a la rabia, pues aún cuando fuera su amada Kikyo la que lo expresara no le gustaba que cuestionara el poder espiritual de la joven del futuro.

-Kagome hizo todo lo posible por curarte – le aseguró apretando inconscientemente los puños.

-¿Estas seguro? – preguntó nuevamente la mujer mirándolo desafiante a los ojos, queriendo sembrar duda en él. Sin embargo, sabía que Inuyasha tenía razón… aquella chica del futuro, su famosa reencarnación, no había dudado ni un solo segundo en salvarle la vida cuando la encontró sumergida en aquél río en la montaña consumiéndose por el veneno de Naraku. Y si bien el poder lo tenía e incluso era más fuerte que el de Kikyo misma, le faltaba entrenamiento, pero sólo eso pues la voluntad y el corazón noble rebasaba al de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Pero… dolía… dolía saber que aquella jovencita tenía la VIDA que a ella le faltaba… y aún más… que el corazón de Inuyasha ahora la tenía a ELLA de dueña, pues bastaba con ver lo cambiado que estaba y la mirada que le dirigía a Kagome… en realidad, Kikyo nunca recibió esa calidez de parte de los ojos de aquel chico mitad bestia.

-La conozco y se que no sería capaz de abandonarte – afirmó nuevamente algo molesto pero el cometido estaba hecho… su corazón de pronto se preguntó si aquella linda chica del futuro sería capaz de no brindarle su ayuda a alguien en las condiciones de la mujer que tenía enfrente, aún cuando se tratara de Kikyo… más no lo creía posible… SU Kagome no era así… - Kikyo… - tras un resplandor de luz blanca que se incorporaba dentro del cuerpo de aquella mujer, el medio demonio quiso acercársele pero varias almas más entraron en el cuerpo de esta, alimentándola.

-La batalla decisiva contra Naraku está cada día más cerca –comenzó a hablarle levantándose poco a poco de la posición en la que se encontraba pero se sentía muy débil - …Inuyasha… tú y tu grupo deben estar preparados pues el poder de Naraku se ha incrementado al ser portador de una casi completa perla de Shikon.

-Lo estamos Kikyo…tú no debes preocuparte por eso… – le dijo asustado tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. El estado de la mujer era deplorable.

- Yo… yo debo apresurarme también antes… antes que sea demasiado tarde – lo interrumpió tratando de acercarse a él, pero sus piernas débiles flaquearon haciéndola caer…pero antes de que cayera completamente, unos fuertes brazos la interceptaron con fuerza de ambos hombros.

-¡Kikyo! ¡No debes esforzarte!…¿¡Qué es lo que planeas!

-Inuyasha… - susurró su nombre al sentirlo tan cerca - … como te he dicho antes, a este cuerpo no le queda mucho tiempo. Las almas de las cuales me alimento no son lo suficientemente fuertes para contrarrestar el veneno de Naraku… así que mi deber es apresurarme y encontrarlo… es mi ultima oportunidad para purificar a Onigumo…

_En la distancia un crujido de ramas se escuchó pero ninguno de los dos estaba atento a este sonido…unos ojos marrones observaban la escena que tenían enfrente curiosos y entristecidos. _

-¡Pero Kikyo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡En tus condiciones serás un blanco fácil! ¡Por favor! ¡No vayas! ¡No pelees! ¡Déjame hacerlo a mi…déjame protegerte! – apeló con desesperación.

-Pero… Inuyasha… - la sacerdotisa se rindió completamente al contacto con el hanyou. Sus sentimientos por él todavía permanecían en su corazón.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡No puedo permitir que ese maldito te haga daño nuevamente! ¡NO PODRÍA SOPORTARLO! ¡NO ESTA VEZ! YO… - apretó más su agarre casi haciéndole daño. La mujer alzó la mirada encontrando esas cálidas, ahora desesperadas orbes doradas - …Yo… no podría vivir tranquilo si algo te sucede… ¡por favor Kikyo! No te arriesgues… no pelees…hazlo…hazlo por mi… por lo que alguna vez sentiste por mi… ¡por favor! Te lo suplico… - le dijo en tono suplicante y desesperado aferrándola entre sus brazos en un abrazo posesivo.

_A unos metros de distancia, una joven acercó su mano izquierda a su pecho aferrándolo inconscientemente mientras unas perlas amenazaban con salir de sus ahora afligidos ojos. Esta escena parecía haberla vivido hace mucho, sin embargo para ella era igual, si no es que más dolorosa que la de aquella ocasión._

-Inuyasha… - habló nuevamente la sacerdotisa cuando el chico mitad bestia aflojó un poco el agarre. Su mano ahora acariciaba la mejilla del hombre, tratando de consolarlo pues nunca lo había visto así de vulnerable…en realidad eran muchas las facetas que nunca pudo conocer de él... - ¿pero quién más si yo no lo intento?...Sólo yo puedo detenerlo… ¿Expondrías la seguridad de esa chica...arriesgarías la vida de Kagome por la mía? – preguntó ante los ojos expectantes y un tanto inseguros del medio demonio.

_La joven que escuchaba la conversación escondida detrás de un grueso tronco tuvo miedo de escuchar la respuesta del hanyou ante la interrogante… quería huir de allí… tenía que hacerlo, pero sus pies no la obedecieron. Su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho, angustiado, queriendo escapar ignorante de la situación, pero su cerebro demandaba la respuesta pues no podía seguirse engañando e ilusionando a que tal ves un día ese sentimiento de amor incomprensible fuera correspondido…no… era hora de hacerle frente a la verdad, por más triste que fuera… por mucho que doliera…_

-Kagome es fuerte – declaró el joven tras un silencio largo.

_Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez, retumbando en su sien: "Kagome es fuerte…es fuerte…Kagome es fuerte", mientras las lágrimas escurrían sin pedir permiso sobre sus mejillas. Giró media vuelta tratando de amortiguar el sonido de las ramas que crujían bajo las pisadas que la sacaban ahora de ese lugar. Por muy impactante que sonaron de primera instancia aquellas palabras, en el fondo de su ser creía que ya hace mucho lo sabía, pero escucharlo de su boca… de esos labios que tantas noches había soñado que le susurraban palabras de amor… era simplemente indescriptible. Sintió como si cayera en un abismo sin fin. Le dolía demasiado el corazón y con su mano que todavía se encontraba aferrada a su pecho, trató de sostenerlo para que no cayera finalmente fraccionándose en los mil pedazos de los cuales ahora estaba compuesto._

-Kagome es fuerte - declaró el joven tras un silencio largo.

-Pero no lo suficiente… no es suficientemente poderosa para enfrentar un ataque de Naraku – sentenció la sacerdotisa de forma brusca – podría dudar en el último momento y si eso pasara Naraku….

-Confío en ella. Se que no lo hará – la interrumpió – Además no estará sola… luchará conmigo y yo la protegeré - de pronto en su voz angustiada se percibió un matiz de certeza y esperanza.

_¿Confianza? _Se preguntó la sacerdotisa. ¿Acaso esta era la diferencia entre lo que tenían Inuyasha y Kagome y lo que en su tiempo les faltó a ambos?

-¿Confías tanto en esa chica que dejarás el futuro de la perla e incluso el futuro de este mundo en sus manos? – preguntó algo incrédula ante la seguridad de ese semi-demonio que tenía enfrente. Claro que la respuesta la sabía de antemano. Inuyasha confiaba ciegamente en esa mujer, tanto que sin darse cuenta le había entregado su propio corazón desde hacía ya largo tiempo. El hanyou no dijo nada más. No quería herir a la mujer que tenía enfrente al darle una respuesta afirmativa a pesar de que eso era lo que verdaderamente sentía.

- Debes saber que aún cuando Kagome tenga éxito… mi destino está escrito… pronto dejaré de existir en este mundo y eso es algo que ni tu ni nadie podrán impedir – comentó ante el silencio del medio demonio.

-Lo se… y por eso no permitiré que ese maldito te haga daño… tengo que salvar tu alma Kikyo…a como de lugar… lo haré… te lo prometo – le dijo con una tristeza profunda abrazándola nuevamente. Sin embargo, para la sacerdotisa, este abrazo no fue más que un gesto de protección por parte de aquel joven. Aún cuando el cuerpo del chico era cálido y así el gesto, distaba mucho de ser como cuando aquella vez, regresando de un viaje por balsa, ella había tropezado y el sin preguntar la abrazó tan necesitado, entregándole el corazón en tan simple acto. Aún para un cuerpo como el de ella hecho de tierra y huesos, fue imposible no sentirse desdichada al darse cuenta de esta realidad… el Inuyasha que sus brazos aferraban no era más que el simple fantasma de lo que hace 50 años fue y pudo ser. Ahora, 50 años después, este hombre tenía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida…y claramente la vida que le ofrecía esta chica del futuro era mejor que la que algún día ella pudo haberle ofrecido. Quiso quedarse unos minutos más compartiendo este momento, pues ella conocía con seguridad que este sería el último que tuviera a lado de aquél hombre al que quiso mucho y que la misma vida se había empeñado en separar de ella.

* * *

><p>Tras una corta caminata que para ella había parecido la más extensa que hubiera recorrido en años, pudo divisar la frondosidad de un árbol ciertamente conocido: el Goshinboku. – Al fin – susurró para si aliviada, pues temía haberse perdido en su afán por alejarse de aquél lugar en donde…<p>

Una vez alcanzado el famoso árbol que trascendía en ambos tiempos, Kagome se detuvo recargándose en su tronco con las lágrimas aún saliendo a borbotones por sus hermosos e hinchados ojos con una mano firmemente apretando su pecho y la otra cargando las 2 cajas de regalos las cuales había tenido la intención de entregar personalmente. ¡Qué ingenua había sido! A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viajando a esta época de guerras civiles en donde más de una ocasión había tenido que enfrentar a los demonios y monstruos más espantosos y peligrosos de la región, su inocencia ante ciertas cosas seguía siendo la misma.

Dejando escapar uno que otro sollozo, dejó sobre las ramas de este gran árbol los obsequios que cargaba y se giró para encarar el tronco de este majestuoso ser viviente. A unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza se encontraba aquella marca sobre la cual alguna vez descansó el cuerpo de un joven de cabellera plateada y traje rojo. Parándose de puntitas apoyando una mano sobre el mismo para no perder el equilibrio, alcanzó aquella cicatriz, la cual acarició como si se tratara del organismo más sensible que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Nuevamente una ola de sentimientos se arremolinó en su ya destrozada alma, por lo que las lágrimas que creyó ya calmadas, cayeron nuevamente a borbotones bañando su rostro sin piedad.

-Adiós, mi amado Inuyasha… - dijo con su mano aún puesta sobre la rasgadura del Goshinboku. Bajando cuidadosamente de las ramas del árbol, limpió sus ojos con la manga de su lindo vestido mientras se dirigía al portal del tiempo que la separaría, por el momento, del hombre al cual había entregado sin pensar su corazón.

En las profundidades de ese mismo bosque llamado por su propio nombre, un joven mitad bestia sintió una punzada aguda en su pecho, en el mismo lugar en el que una flecha lo había atravesado 50 años atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Algo dramático no creen? XD<strong>

**Espero que les haya agradado este capi... la verdad es que prácticamente este capi esta dedicado a Kagome porque quería describir exactamente cómo vive ella este momento.**

**Por cierto, si me equivoqué en la escritura de las palabras japonecillas referentes al árbol del tiempo y las serpientes cazadoras...perdón! Por mas que busqué en el manga la traducción no la encontré :p**

**Muchas gracias a todas (os) aquellas que han dejado sus reviews y sus alertas de historia favorita. Eso me alegra mucho y es el mejor sueldo para que mi inspiración se desate.**

**Nuevamente les insisto: dejen sus reviews! y diganme que les va pareciendo o que les gustaria que sucediera o no. **

**See u soon. XD**

**Iuskis**


	5. Incertidumbre

**Hola a todos!**

**Después de una eternidad por actualizar (Perdón perdón perdón Y_Y el trabajo me absorbió), nuevamente aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Incertidumbre<strong>

Con el pecho inundado de nostalgia, aquél individuo de cabellera plateada salió de la profundidad del bosque para regresar a la vida a la que ahora pertenecía, pues desde la noche anterior no había vuelto a ver a sus compañeros y era probable que estos se encontraran preocupados; además tenía pendiente cierta visita que estaba a punto de hacer justo antes de encontrarse con Kikyo. De pronto, el olor de una fragancia muy conocida inundó sus fosas nasales y sin poder evitarlo el músculo que vivía dentro de su pecho dio un salto emocionado, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa – _Kagome… _-pensó y se echó a correr hacia la aldea.

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar pudo apreciar un aroma peculiar que emanaba del interior de la casa de aquella anciana. Si su memoria olfativa no lo traicionaba, este olor también pertenecía a la época de aquella jovencita, el cual también le fascinaba: ramen.<p>

Tratando de disimular su inquietud y ansiedad por encontrarse con aquella chiquilla del futuro, disminuyó sus pasos y adoptó su típica pose engreída de brazos cruzados y mirada altiva, pues todavía se sentía algo enfadado con ella por haberse marchado a su mundo sin su permiso y más aún si el motivo de eso tenía que ver con tener una cita con cierto humano.

Inhalando aire profundamente, hizo a un lado la esterilla y se introdujo a la habitación. Al parecer todos ahí adentro estaban disfrutando de un gran momento pues nadie se inmutó de su presencia, lo cual lo enfureció aún más. Recorrió el espacio minuciosamente como siempre hacía, pudiendo notar el origen del delito. Recipientes de un material extraño vacíos con restos de lo que fue comida; en el fuego una olla de barro desprendía el humo y aroma de lo que fue ramen; cajas de colores llamativos regadas por doquier junto con envolturas de las golosinas que Kagome le traía siempre a Shippou de sus viajes al futuro y cada uno riendo alegre y pasándosela bien: la anciana, el niño, el monje, la exterminadora, incluso la pequeña mononoke… pero ¿dónde estaba la seguramente responsable de toda esta celebración?

-Oii…¿qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde está Kagome? – bufó molesto a los presentes llamando su atención. Cinco pares de ojos se percataron de su presencia mirándolo por primera ocasión con sorpresa.

-Kagome muy amablemente trajo consigo estos alimentos para compartirlos con nosotros – le explicó afable la matriarca – Ven, te guardamos un poco.

-Así es, y también trajo todos estos obsequios – contestó el houshi – en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta…

-¡¿Kagome no estaba contigo? – lo interrumpió Sango propinándole una mirada fiera y confundida – como no llegabas ella se preocupó y salió a buscarte – sentenció con reproche para que le doliera la conciencia. El hanyou agachó las orejas captando la furia que recién se había instalado en las palabras de la taijiya.

-Si Kagome no estaba contigo, ¿entonces con quien estabas Inuyasha? – le cuestionó el zorrito con ingenuidad.

-_Erk… _- de pronto todos las interrogantes lo llevaron a una súbita conclusión: Si Kagome salió a buscarlo mientras él se encontraba con… Kikyo… por consiguiente, lo más probable era que ella… -

¡Maldición! – masculló entre dientes saliendo como bólido de la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Al regresar tras sus pasos siguiendo las moléculas de olor pertenecientes a la joven sacerdotisa remanentes en el aire, se encontró nuevamente frente al pozo devora huesos, que era donde terminaba el rastro - <em>¡Rayos!<em> – al parecer, la chica se había marchado nuevamente a su mundo y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado por este hecho. De pronto, otro aroma conocido inundó su olfato y haciéndole caso a su instinto, decidió investigar el origen de esta mezcla de olores antes de ir a buscar a la chica.

Su precisa y desarrollada percepción lo guió hasta aquél majestuoso árbol en el que había permanecido dormido hace algún tiempo. Una ráfaga de viento proveniente del oeste movió rítmicamente sus ramas y hojas, al igual que sus ropas y platinada cabellera, inundando de nuevo sus sentidos con esas notas aromáticas, las cuales ahora sí fue capaz de reconocer de inmediato: eran lágrimas y pertenecían a la chica del futuro.

Ansioso por descubrir el motivo y la causa de estas (aún cuando intuía la razón), se acercó más al Goshinboku, donde era más concentrado el aroma y estando ahí un profundo sentimiento arribó a su pecho haciéndolo recordar lo que significaba ese gran álamo para él…

Ese árbol lo había mantenido cautivo por demasiados años, en un estado de letargo ajeno a la realidad, lo cual consideraba peor que la misma muerte, pues esta especie de sueño profundo había tenido a su alma prisionera y sellada en un lugar que ni él mismo recordaba pero en donde se encontraba completamente solo… sin embargo, lo más triste y trágico era que la persona que puso ese hechizo en él era aquella que nunca creyó capaz de hacerlo… la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Y así, su cuerpo y alma hubieran permanecido sellados en la soledad por toda la eternidad si no fuera por un accidente indescifrable y extraño que le llevó hasta sus pies la presencia de otra mujer, muy parecida a la primera, pero tan diferente en todos los aspectos. Esta joven lo liberó de aquella terrible maldición sin siquiera importarle su apariencia o sin conocer si él era alguien confiable o no… aquella chica sólo confió y tomando aquella flecha sagrada entre sus manos la desvaneció, liberándolo.

Entonces se encontró nuevamente libre, pero en un tiempo y espacio en donde seguía sintiéndose miserable, vacío y completamente solo. A pesar de que habían pasado ya 50 años, para él no había pasado el tiempo y el dolor de haber sido traicionado por la mujer que amaba engullía su corazón rompiendo en pedazos su alma, por lo que el único atenuante de su situación era su sed de apoderarse nuevamente de la perla de Shikkon para convertirse en un demonio completo y de esta manera ser un youkai lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar de una vez por todas con su propio y débil corazón humano.

No obstante, en su ansia de poseer aquella joya maldita y acabar con su sufrimiento, no contó con que esa mujer del futuro cambiaría su destino… así es… la anciana Kaede tenía razón, Kagome lo había despertado nuevamente a la vida, sorprendiéndolo con esa sencilla y dulce manera de ser, con esa ternura y alegría tan suyas, con esa vocación para hacer el bien y ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban… con aquella fuerza interna que buscaba siempre la justicia y la verdad. Era cierto, gracias a ella le fue posible enterarse de la verdadera causa de haber sido traicionado por su amada sacerdotisa y había conocido que el auténtico culpable era ese ser repugnante llamado Naraku… Kagome le había despertado a esta nueva vida, brindándole anhelos que pensaba perdidos o incluso que no conocía, dándole luz a su camino y una razón de ser a su existencia.

Cerrando los ojos, evocó en su mente la imagen de esa dulce joven y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al percatarse que también de alguna manera y sin siquiera buscarlo, Kagome le había hizo posible la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kikyo… y aún cuando esta ultima no era más que un cuerpo hecho de tierra y barro con deseos de venganza, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al tenerla nuevamente en este mundo.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del tiempo desde su reaparición las cosas habían cambiado, pues originalmente en su ideal de vengar su muerte y vencer al responsable que les tendió una trampa en el pasado y que les hizo odiarse mutuamente, quería demostrarle a Kikyo lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que significaba para él, lo mucho que había pensado y seguía pensando en ella y sobre todo quería demostrarle que su promesa seguía en pie: la seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si ella lo solicitaba. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora todo era tan diferente, la situación había cambiado, pues ahora su corazón fragmentado, sin notarlo, comenzaba a recuperarse gracias a una persona de carne y hueso que destilaba vida en cada poro y en cada acción que emprendía… ahora tenía amigos y tenía nuevos y fuertes motivos para vivir y por los cuales luchar, que contrastaban drásticamente con aquella promesa hecha largos años atrás.

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué camino es el correcto? _– se planteó en su interior y al bajar la mirada, el medio demonio se percató de que al pie del gran árbol del tiempo descansaban dos extraños objetos de colores vibrantes que inmediatamente le recordaron a aquellos pedazos de papel que encontró regados en el suelo de la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa.

-¿Estos serán…?- se agachó a recogerlos pues podía percibir el olor de Kagome impregnado en ellos y justo al levantarlos una especie de papel de color rojo resbaló de uno de ellos aterrizando en el suave pasto. Se acuclilló y leyó:

-_Querido Inuyasha __ : Convencí a mi madre de compartir su secreto más preciado de cocina para que pudiéramos compartirlo juntos. Espero que sea de tu agrado y espero no ser la responsable de tu muerte jeje. ¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad! Kagome. _– Pudo leer en aquél trozo de papel en una serie de símbolos correspondientes al tipo de escritura que su madre le había enseñado cuando aún era muy pequeño - ¿Mi muerte? – pronunció extrañado y curioso.

Su olfato lo dirigió al envoltorio más grande a través del cual emanaba un aroma muy peculiar que de cierto modo aturdía sus sentidos. Sin poder reprimir su excesiva curiosidad, tiró cuidadosamente del listón dorado que adornaba la caja y retiró la envoltura para encontrarse con una especie de objeto que él nunca había visto en su vida. Sorprendido se acercó a la nariz aquél misterioso objeto y ahora con mayor claridad pudo inhalar ese aroma que nuevamente aturdió sus sentidos, mientras una especie de calor se apoderaba internamente de él, tiñendo sus mejillas de un ligero rubor rosa, y haciéndolo sentirse extrañamente bien. Intrigado aún más por este sentimiento, retiró la caja de su nariz para poder observarla con detenimiento, encontrando en el interior un extraño alimento que lo tentaba abrumadoramente: la forma de aquel especie de pastelillo era de un perfecto y simétrico corazón, cuya superficie era de un color café intenso y brillante, y en el centro de este una serie de kanjis de la escritura que él ya conocía, redactando las palabras: _con amor_.

-Seguramente sabrá delicioso – pensó el medio demonio emocionado cuando de pronto, recordó que todavía se encontraba enfadado con aquella mujer – Si piensa que con esto perdonaré lo que hizo está muy equivocada – trató de convencerse así mismo pero nuevamente una sacudida del viento hizo de las suyas trayendo a su cavidad olfativa el delicado aroma de las lágrimas de la susodicha. Algo la había hecho llorar, eso era claro - _¿¡pero qué rayos!- _ De pronto, un sentimiento parecido a la culpa inundó su corazón… ahora que lo recordaba, justo cuando se encontraba con Kikyo la poca brisa que se colaba en el interior del bosque llevó a sus sentidos ese mismo aroma, al igual que un atenuado ruido de ramas y hojas se había colado hasta sus oídos, solo que él no le dio importancia - _Esa era…Kagome_.

Esta vez no había dudas, Kagome sabía de su reunión con Kikyo, pero…¿Qué tan enfadada estaría esta vez? O lo que era peor ¿Qué tan triste se encontraría?

Sintiéndose algo miserable, tomó ambos objetos en sus manos y regresó sus pasos al pozo devora huesos, pero una vez estando frente a este, no reunió el valor suficiente para aventarse dentro de el y cruzar en el tiempo hasta el futuro donde vivía aquella joven. ¿Qué le diría? Realmente no lo sabía, pues Kagome era la única persona en toda su vida que lo hacía quedarse sin palabras.

Convencido de que lo mejor sería esperar un poco para reflexionar sobre lo que tendía que hacer al respecto, comenzó su andar hacia su sitio favorito, el Goshinboku, pues todavía le faltaba averiguar en qué consistía aquella segunda cajita de un color atractivamente rojo. Justo cuando iba a abrirlo, el crujir de unos pasos lo interrumpió, sobresaltándolo.

-Inuyasha…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya encontraste a Kagome? – preguntó inquisitivo un pequeño demonio zorro.

-Keh! No… ella regresó a su época – contestó de mala gana el hanyou por verse interrumpido.

-¿A su época? ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió Inuyasha? – preguntó demandante una mujer, uniéndose a la plática.

- Inuyasha no me digas que peleaste nuevamente con la Señorita Kagome – ahora quien lo reprendió fue la voz de cierto monje.

El hombre mitad bestia al verse rodeado y cuestionado por sus compañeros, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con indignación y a la defensiva les contestó:

-Yo que se. No la he visto desde hace 2 días que se marchó sin mi autorización.

-Pero ella se marchó a su época porque era parte de su sorpresa – contestó de nuevo la exterminadora.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con notoria curiosidad el híbrido con orejas de perro.

-¡Agrr! ¿¡Cómo puedes no darte cuenta! – gritó ya exasperada – ¡Kagome se marchó a su época para comprar todas estas cosas y preparar todo esto sólo para compartirlo con nosotros en este día tan importante para ella…! ¡El día del amor y la amistad! ¡¿Recuerdas?... y lo hizo especialmente para ti… ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto!

-Pe…pero… - el hombre mitad bestia la miró consternado… _¿Entonces esa era la razón? ¿Pero qué había de esa supuesta cita con otro chico?_ – pensó.

-Si bien es cierto lo que mencionas mi querida Sango, lo que no entiendo es si la Señorita Kagome estaba disfrutando de un buen momento con nosotros y esperaba poder compartirlo con Inuyasha, ¿entonces por qué se iría a su época sin despedirse? ¿Inuyasha… sabes algo al respecto? – lo cuestionó nuevamente su amigo.

- Bueno… yo…

-Además, si mi olfato no me engaña puedo notar cierto aroma parecido al de las lágrimas de Kagome en el aire… ¡INUYASHA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? – ahora fue el zorrito quién exigió una explicación.

Con las orejas gachas, el hanyou sintió la presión de sus preguntas sobre sus hombros, pues para su infortunio él conocía el por qué de la ausencia de la chica del futuro y el por qué de sus lágrimas y, nuevamente, él era el culpable.

-Lo que sucede es… es probable que… que Kagome… que Kagome me viera con… Kikyo – les confesó con pesar desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

-¡¿CON KIKYO? – repitieron sus tres amigos a la vez.

-¡Fuiste a buscarla! – conjeturó Sango con enfado.

Al hanyou no le gustaba predicar a los cuatro vientos sus motivos y más cuando se trataba de aquella antigua sacerdotisa, pero dadas las circunstancias y la clara indignación en el semblante de sus compañeros, tuvo dar una explicación.

-Recién amaneció el día de hoy me dispuse a ir a buscar a Kagome a su época, pero justo antes de lanzarme al pozo las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyo me encontraron y…

-¿¡Y? ¿¡Qué sucedió! – Sango destilaba enojo por los poros. Inuyasha lo percibió.

-Na…nada… sólo quise saber cómo se encontraba. Después de la última batalla contra Naraku, ella resultó muy herida…si no fuese por Kagome, Kikyo ahora estaría… - sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante aquél pensamiento. No pudo evitar sentir abatimiento por el hecho de saber que nuevamente Kagome se había molestado con él por haber ido a buscar a Kikyo, pero no podía haberlo no hecho… el había jurado protegerla de Naraku y no había cumplido su palabra y por ende era culpable de que ella se encontrara en ese estado. Verla así era angustiante y devastador.

Por una parte la exterminadora entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo mitad bestia, pues ella vivía una situación similar con su hermano menor Kohaku, pero también le dolía ver a su mejor amiga tan triste cada vez que sabía que Inuyasha se había encontrado con aquella mujer de su pasado, a la cual al parecer seguía amando, así que permaneció en silencio, aligerando su semblante.

-¿Y cuál es su estado Inuyasha? ¿Cómo se encuentra Kikyo? – preguntó condescendiente el monje al ver la evidente preocupación de su amigo.

-Ella se encuentra muy débil… el veneno de Naraku es demasiado fuerte y sigue contaminando su cuerpo…no soportará mucho en estas condiciones – sentenció con demasiada tristeza y frustración.

Después de un momento de silencio en el que cada uno de los presentes sopesaba que era lo más indicado en una situación como esta, la exterminadora dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la aldea, emitiendo finalmente su último comentario.

-Entiendo tu preocupación por Kikyo y entiendo que sea tu deseo y deber protegerla, pero ¿sabes? Kagome se esforzó mucho preparando toda esa comida y eligiendo cada uno de nuestros obsequios para estar hoy con nosotros. Al menos… creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a buscarla y explicarle… estoy segura que lo que sea que Kagome haya visto entre tu y Kikyo, ella lo entenderá… siempre lo hace – y diciendo estas últimas palabras se retiró del lugar. Shippou la siguió inmediatamente, no sin antes emitir también su comentario:

-Lo arruinaste otra vez Inuyasha… como siempre.

Inuyasha miró con una expresión desencajada al pequeño kitsune perderse tras la exterminadora. – ¿Y tú que tienes qué decir Miroku? – preguntó con fastidio esperando su veredicto.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha… Sango y el pequeño Shippou dijeron lo que tenía que decirse, sin embargo, mi consejo es que es momento de que aclares las dudas de tu mente y corazón. Si bien será difícil que puedas proteger a la Señorita Kagome y a Kikyo al mismo tiempo, lo que sí es seguro es que tu corazón sólo puedes dárselo a una de ellas. Tienes que elegir Inuyasha. Y asegúrate de hacerlo antes de ir a hablar con la Srita. Kagome, pues se merece que seas honesto con ella.

Y ahí de pie con la honestidad y severidad de las palabras dichas por cada uno de sus amigos, el hombre mitad bestia se encontró nuevamente solitario, sin saber una vez más qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció?<strong>

**En este capitulo quise retratar lo que Inuyasha está sintiendo en estos momentos, pues si bien ya conocemos nuestro querido hanyou es alguien TAN inseguro e indeciso... jeje... pero esperemos que pueda darse cuenta realmente de lo que siente y de lo que quiere ¿no?**

**Por cierto, traté de deducir que Inuyasha sabe leer porque su mamá al ser una princesa (creo que lo dicen en la 3a. pelicula corríganme si me equivoco) supongo que era alguien con medios y con cierto nivel de cultura y por tanto, le enseñó a su hijo la escritura jeje XD así que perdónenme si divago un poco.**

**Espero que les haya agradado, ya tenía escrito en papel este capitulo desde hace unos días (mi hobbie en lo que me transporto por el metro de la Cd. de México hacia mis destinos jeje) pero no me había dado tiempo de transcribirlo a la compu.**

**Espero sus comentarios por favor! como todos los que escriben historias en esta página concuerdo que sus reviews y sus aletas de favoritos son el sueldo más preciado. Y Gracias de antemano a todos los que leen esta historia!**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Aceptación y Recuperación

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA MANERA EN LA QUE REDACTÉ ESTE CAPI (EN PRIMERA PERSONA) PERO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA ADECUADO A LA SITUACIÓN XD**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR TODAS Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN AGREADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS! **

**SE QUE ES ALGO DE DRAMA PERO VALE LA PENA... NO SE DESANIMEN QUE PRONTO VENDRÁ EL FINAL!**

**LOS DEJO LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo 6. Aceptación y recuperación **

Aterricé en un suelo blando con un olor a humedad conocido… en cuestión de segundos dejé atrás todo lo que en los últimos meses se había convertido en mi razón de existir. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas hasta caer en esta tierra húmeda, la cual aferraba con fuerza. No debería sentirme así, por lo que me recrimino a mi misma para ver si puedo detener el crecimiento de este gran vacío que se va apoderando de mi interior pero… simplemente… no puedo. Ahora mismo sólo puedo sentir tristeza y más tristeza… -_¡Soy una maldita egoísta!_ – pienso para mí mientras trato de disminuir los sollozos que ahora mismo están brotando desde lo más profundo de mi ser, pues no quiero que nadie de mi familia se entere de que he regresado y menos en este estado.

En realidad, no quiero ver a nadie… sólo quiero… estar sola.

Después de varios minutos, mi corazón parece calmarse un poco, al igual que mi llanto… ¡Basta de llorar! – me obligo a mi misma reprimiendo un sollozo y limpiándome los ojos con la manga de mi vestido. Me levanto de la tierra y sacudo mis rodillas. Subo la mirada encontrándome con la poca luz que se filtra desde las puertas del templo que resguarda al pozo del exterior. Tomo la escalera colgante que mi abuelo me hizo favor de instalar para que subiera con menor dificultad y salgo de aquél abismo que conecta al mundo al que, por ahora, no quiero volver. Una vez arriba, me siento en el borde de aquél grande y antiguo pozo y nuevamente seco las lágrimas que, desobedientes, se filtran de mis ahora hinchados ojos.

No puedo evitar pensar ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no simplemente Inuyasha y yo podíamos estar juntos para siempre? Pero entonces conjeturo qué mas bien la pregunta es ¿Por qué él no podía corresponderme? ¿Por qué él no podía quererme como a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él? ¿Por qué no simplemente podía verlo como un amigo?... un gran amigo que lo único que necesitaba de mi era mi ayuda para derrotar a su enemigo… Y entonces mi mente vuelve a evocar esa idea que no deja de rondarme en momentos como este: ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo conocido si no me sería permitido estar a su lado de la manera que yo quería… siendo yo la mujer de su vida, la dueña de sus pensamientos, la única dueña de su corazón?

¡Vaya que estaba siendo de lo más egoísta y eso estaba muy mal! ¡Yo no solía ser así! Pero entonces… ¿cuándo fue que cambió esa parte de mi?... ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a envidiar lo que no me pertenecía? Claro, mi corazón bondadoso comenzó a menguar poco tiempo después de haber descubierto que el pozo que se encontraba en mi hogar me transportaba en el tiempo al viejo Japón… mi corazón comenzó a volverse posesivo poco tiempo después de haberlo conocido a él… al haberme dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de… Inuyasha.

Lo más patético era que estaba consciente de mi sentir y por más que había tratado de cambiarlo, simplemente no podía evitarlo… no importaba el saber que Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban unidos por un amor tan grande y que ellos pertenecían el uno al otro, tanto en el mundo de los vivos como en el de los muertos… simplemente me partía el alma y me destrozaba… cada vez que los sabía juntos mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, por lo cual me preguntaba si sería capaz de recuperar todos los pedazos…algún día.

Así, sin darme cuenta nuevamente me encontraba bañada en mis propias lágrimas. Estar en este lugar no era lo más conveniente para mi en este momento, pues la oscuridad de este templo alimentaba la oscuridad de mi propia alma así que, teniendo cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, me escabullí al exterior de la pagoda cuidando que ni mi madre ni mi abuelo se percataran de mi presencia y me apresuré escaleras abajo en dirección hacia donde fuera… lo único que quería era alejarme de aquí a toda costa.

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegué sin notarlo a aquél lugar en donde se concentraban muchos centros comerciales en donde se vendían diversos tipos de artículos, desde locales de abarrotes hasta tiendas de mascotas y lencería. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin frecuentar este lugar y más aún cuando incluso ya me había acostumbrado a permanecer en una época en donde ni siquiera se construían las casas o edificios de concreto, el ADN característico de cualquier persona del género femenino tenía como lema el ir a las tiendas a comprar algo o al menos a deleitarte la pupila con algún objeto innecesario cuando por alguna razón te encontrabas en un momento depresivo y este era mi caso.

Sin embargo, no todo en el lugar resultaba agradable para mi, pues por donde miraba, se encontraban parejas acarameladas cargando un globo, una flor o algún regalo, disfrutando de este día tan lindo, que a pesar de haberse comenzado a implementar en nuestra cultura muy recientemente debido a la influencia de la globalización, pareciera como si fuera uno de los eventos más importantes de nuestra época. Incluso yo misma había planeado disfrutar de este día con mis amigos del Sengoku, pero más que nada con aquél chico mitad bestia que a pesar de sus malos tratos había cautivado mi ingenuo corazón. Traté de no poner demasiada atención a todas estas parejas, pues quería evitar a toda costa las constantes punzadas de tristeza y dolor que toda esta ajena felicidad me provocaban, por lo que continué caminando por las calles de la zona mirando a través de los grandes cristales cuando de pronto, la escena que vi y escuché me paralizó por completo:

-¿Estas seguro de que no te enfermarás comiendo todo este ramen? – le preguntaba riendo divertida una chica muy linda al que supongo sería su novio, pues la llevaba de una mano.

-Yo diría que apenas es suficiente…además esta es la única comida que soy capaz de preparar y que por cierto me sale deliciosa… ya lo verás – le contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa cargada del más puro amor, mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio con la cantidad de bolsas que cargaba con lo que parecían ser paquetes y paquetes de sopas instantáneas de todos los sabores.

Los chicos continuaron su camino mientras yo estupefacta los miraba alejarse pues me di cuenta por un breve momento que esa linda pareja podríamos haber sido Inuyasha y yo… ¡claro! en alguna de mis fantasías… así que reparé en el lugar del que habían salido percatándome que era la misma tienda de abarrotes a la que solía venir cuando mi mamá me encargaba la despensa… y en muchas de esas ocasiones, cierto hanyou había sido mi acompañante. Me acerqué un poco más hasta quedar tras el cristal que dividía a la tienda de la calle de transeúntes, con mis ojos vidriosos y la mente perdida en el recuerdo de la escena que había presenciado una hora atrás en el Sengoku.

No es como si algo así no hubiera sucedido nunca. Siempre que Inuyasha se encuentra con Kikyo va tras ella sin importarle nada ni nadie, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hace me lastima como si fuera la primera vez… y es que cada vez que las cosas mejoran entre nosotros no puedo evitar guardar la esperanza de que algún día él me corresponderá… pero entonces, ellos vuelven a encontrarse y aún con mayor certeza se que el corazón de Inuyasha sólo le ha pertenecido y le pertenecerá a ella… a Kikyo.

-_Es triste pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ti ¿sabes? No sólo eres una mujer mayor, más linda y mejor sacerdotisa… aún a pesar del tiempo, sigues amando a Inuyasha, tanto que moriste por él y volviste de la muerte por él. Creo que nunca seré la mitad de persona de lo que eres tú… por eso es que comprendo y… acepto que el amor de mi amado Inuyasha sólo te pertenezca a ti...Además, detestaría que Inuyasha estuviera conmigo sólo porque yo le recuerdo a ti. Kikyo… tú no has ganado… en realidad yo nunca tuve oportunidad en esta contienda. Ahora lo se… y se que mi lugar es en mi mundo, en el lugar y tiempo donde nací. _

Una lágrima silenciosa baja por mi mejilla, sellando el trato que hago conmigo misma, mientras mis manos aferran al cristal del aparador que tengo enfrente.

De pronto me encuentro con unos ojos conocidos. Son de la persona que menos había pensado encontrar pero, de alguna manera, ver esa mirada tan conocida y expresiva ha reconfortado mi corazón.

-¡Higurashi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Al parecer el día de hoy amaneciste muy bien de salud. ¡Eso me alegra! – dijo él con su eterna sonrisa. Por un momento agradecí a mi abuelo el justificar mis ausencias con este tipo de escusas, pues de esta manera no tenía que explicarle a nadie los motivos reales de mis desapariciones constantes.

-Hola Houjo-kun, ¿qué tal? – fue lo único que mi rota voz permitió expresar. Mi compañero de escuela se acercó hasta mí con algo de preocupación en su rostro, por lo que desvié la mirada hacia el interior del estante que había estado observando quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Él hizo lo mismo.

-Así que escapaste de tu casa para distraerte un rato… - sentenció tratando de entablar una conversación que yo no tenía humor de seguir.

-Algo así… - fue mi escueta respuesta. En realidad esa ero lo que quería, distraerme y no pensar.

-A decir verdad… yo también. Con los deberes en la casa y de la escuela y las clases intensivas para entrar a la universidad, a veces mi cerebro me pide algo de paz ¿sabes?

-No sabía que tomabas clases extras para ingresar a la universidad – increpé asombrada. En realidad no me sorprendía que Houjo tomara clases adicionales ya que siempre había demostrado ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase y era él a quien acudíamos la mayoría cuando no entendíamos algún ejercicio. Lo que me sorprendió fue la manera en que se expresó de eso, casi fastidiado y cansado, como cualquier persona normal, lo cual nunca me había imaginado pues el estaba siempre contento y entusiasta, tanto que a veces me parecía que no era una persona de este mundo. ¡Ja! ¡Qué irónico!

-En un principio me entusiasmó mucho la idea pues para ingresar a la universidad que quiero necesito estar muy bien preparado pero… hay veces como ahora en los que me pregunto si realmente vale la pena esforzarme tanto en el estudio y descuidar otros aspectos de mi vida como… salir con mis amigos, desvelarme viendo una película o un sitio en internet interesante o simplemente en hacer las cosas que me gustan… -

¡Increíble! Houjo-kun estaba desahogando todas sus inquietudes, aún cuando la persona menos correcta para tal efecto era yo en este momento…pero… por alguna extraña razón, me identificaba con él…

-Incluso no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de enfermarme del mal de Mallet para así tumbarme en mi cama por días enteros sin importarme cuántos deberes me perdí o si tengo que estudiar para el examen de álgebra… - _¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ¡Cómo se atrevía! _- ¡Tranquila Higurashi! Era sólo una broma… jeje… ¡No hagas esa cara! Jajaja… - soltó la risotada con plena diversión.

-Eeh…? Claro… jeje… - y ahí estaba otra vez aquél chico que conocía, alegre y con buen sentido del humor. Lo cierto era que Houjo tenía razón: yo sí estaba enferma pero del corazón… y era debido a un hombre que ni siquiera me correspondía. Mi semblante se tornó triste… otra vez y nuevamente él pareció darse cuenta de ello así que justo antes de que preguntara qué era lo que me pasaba cambié de tema.

-Entonces ¿es por esto que faltaste hoy a clases? – pregunté distraídamente.

-No… hoy no hubo clases Higurashi. Los profesores dieron el día libre para participar en la feria escolar ¿ no te enteraste?

-No… las chicas olvidaron comentármelo… - ¡No puede ser! No es que hubiera sido mi intención ir a clases pero justo ni en este momento en el que no había por qué preocuparse por la escuela, ni aún así podía disfrutar de estar con la persona que quería… ¡Simplemente no era justo! Houjo debió ver mi expresión que partía de la plena tristeza a transformarse en obvio enojo y frustración, por lo que trató de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila Higurashi. Seguramente olvidaron decírtelo pero no te enfades ya que es malo para tu salud.

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – ataqué irreflexivamente. Tenía razón, sí estaba enfadada pero no con mis amigas. Estaba enfurecida por mi mala suerte… estaba fastidiada y cansada… como él - ¿No deberías estar en el festival o preparándote para la fiesta de Hitomi?

-Me gustaría pero… no puedo. Verás, tengo clases de inglés por la tarde… sólo vine a distraerme un poco y a mentalizarme antes de entrar – contestó sonriente, pero entonces recordé que…

- ¿Y cómo es que me invitaste a salir si tenías compromisos? – pregunté impulsivamente sin detenerme a pensar y entonces me di cuenta de que fue un error al ver cómo se iluminaban sus castaños ojos.

-Bueno… pues… - él se sonrojó – los iba a pasar por alto – me dijo con algo de pena sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Ven! – le dije después de varios segundos de silencio, tomando su mano con firmeza y arrastrándolo conmigo.

-E…espera… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde me llevas? – me preguntó sorprendido y algo inseguro.

-Estoy aceptando tu invitación – le dije con seguridad mientras lo arrastraba conmigo.

-¿En… en serio? – preguntó todavía más sorprendido.

-Tú me dijiste que si me sentía bien de salud te llamara y hoy… hoy me siento perfectamente - le dije entusiasta volteando a mirarle.

¡Estaba decidido! Ya estaba cansada de ser la Kagome que siempre por alguna razón se encuentra triste y llorando por aquél tonto bueno para nada al que ni siquiera le importo. Si quería cambiar mi vida, tenía que hacerlo desde este momento. Además el día de hoy se celebraba el día del amor y la amistad ¿no? Y Houjo-kun era un buen amigo que necesitaba mi compañía en estos momentos y yo… yo quería enseñarles el verdadero significado de esta celebración a mis amigos ¿no? Y no sólo tenía amigos en el Sengoku, también tenía amigos aquí en mi época, en el tiempo al qué verdaderamente pertenecía. Además, por alguna extraña razón, quería sentir también la compañía de Houjo.

-Y… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? – volvió a cuestionar con duda unos pasos atrás de mi.

-Mmm… no lo se… ya lo averiguaremos – le dije misteriosa y juguetona. Mis ánimos estaban regresando a mi… por fin volvía a ser yo.

-Higurashi… - de pronto un agarre más fuerte en mi mano hizo que me detuviera abruptamente. Algo nerviosa encaré al que prisionaba mi mano con delicadeza.

-Gracias… - la mirada y la sonrisa que me dedicó fueron tan sinceras que el frío cruel y despiadado que sentía constante dentro de mi comenzó a entibiarse y, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	7. Conexión desconocida

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Saludos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Conexión desconocida<strong>

Debían ser cerda de las 3 de la tarde pues el sol me daba de lleno en la cara obligándome a cerrar un poco los ojos por la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Afuera, el paisaje cambiaba según la velocidad a la que nos trasladábamos ahora mismo. En el asiento de al lado mi compañero de clases leía concentrado uno de los tantos panfletos tomamos de la central de autobuses.

-De acuerdo a la información del folleto llegaremos justo a tiempo para alcanzar el último tour para subir al campanario. ¿Tenemos mucha suerte no crees? – escuché que me preguntó con gran entusiasmo.

-Mmm… sí… eso parece – le contesté de la forma más amable y atenta que pude fingir. Al parecer él percibió la mentira, pues inmediatamente se tornó preocupado preguntándome si había cambiado de parecer con respecto a esta cita – No… para nada, es sólo que estoy un poco preocupada pues no le avisé a mi madre a dónde iría - …Vil mentira, en realidad estaba decepcionada y triste al saber lo diferente que habían resultado las cosas. Sí, yo quería visitar este lugar pero siempre me imaginé que mi acompañante sería otro… alguien que vestía un atuendo color rojo muy antiguo y en cuya cabeza plateada se encontraban unas hermosas orejas de perro.

-Tienes razón… yo tampoco lo hice… Podemos hablar a nuestras familias una vez lleguemos a la estación – me ofreció como alternativa.

- No… en realidad no hay problema – lo que menos quería era tener que explicarle a mamá qué hacía 100 km fuera de Tokio… aunque, pensándolo bien, no debería haber ningún problema ya que mi madre y toda mi familia pensaban que me encontraba en la época del Sengoku, pues de acuerdo al plan no regresaría esta noche a casa. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha no fuera a buscarme ahí porque entonces sí me metería en problemas…pero, dado los eventos suscitados, era poco probable que aquél ingrato fuera a buscarme.

-Aún así no te preocupes Higurashi, yo estaré contigo, ante cualquier peligro yo te protegeré…

¡Crack! Al decir esto, inmediatamente mis emociones contenidas emergieron despavoridas reflejándose en mis ojos, amenazantes en darse a conocer por medio de lágrimas que logré contener con muchísimo esfuerzo… Sólo una persona solía decirme esto y cuando lo hacía me hacía sentir inmensamente tranquila y feliz… pero ahora…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Higurashi… te encuentras bien?

Yo desvié la mirada tratando de contener el llanto que me ahogaba internamente. No quería llorar. Ya no. Me lo había prometido a mi misma - No es nada… además, es una historia muy larga que contar… yo no quiero aburrirte… - le dije una vez que encontré mi voz, la cual estaba algo quebrada. Lo que no esperaba era su respuesta tan determinada y nuevamente esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan cálida que me invitaban a confiar en él.

Nos resta una hora de camino y yo no iré a ningún otro sitio. Me quedaré a tu lado… Kagome.

El escuchar por primera vez mi nombre pronunciado de sus labios fue como un hechizo que me hizo hablar.

-Pues verás… es… es por un chico…- la verdad es que estaba segura que Houjo-kun no era precisamente la persona más indicada a la cual contarle sobre mi relación con Inuyasha pues sabía que él albergaba sentimientos por mi, pero ya no podía más… tenía tantas ganas de desahogarme y de poder platicar esto con alguien que…

-¿Te refieres al chico celoso con el que sales? – me preguntó tajantemente pero sin perder ni un momento la cordialidad.

-Eee… ¿cómo… cómo sabes sobre ese chico? –cuestioné dudosa.

-Tus amigas me lo contaron cuando les pregunté si era oportuno invitarte a salir - me dijo despreocupado.

_Con que esas chicas eh? Más tarde me encargaría de eso _– Anoté mentalmente – Pues verás, Ayumi y las chicas piensan que ese chico es mi novio pero, en realidad, él y yo sólo somos amigos… pero yo… yo… estoy enamorada de él… estoy enamorada de Inuyasha.

Silencio… creo que no era necesario haberle dicho eso pues casi escuchaba su corazón fragmentarse, pero tenía que ser sincera con Houjo y conmigo misma. Además, no le contaría exactamente todo… tal ves omitiría ciertas partes relacionas con mis viajes en el tiempo, los mounstros y demonios y la perla de Shikkon.

Tras su silencio lo miré a los ojos y vi en su expresión algo muy parecido al dolor y me sentí la chica más cruel del planeta. Pero entonces, él hizo un gesto que me invitaba a continuar con la historia, así que lo hice.

-El detalle es que Inuyasha no ha podido olvidar a la mujer de la que estuvo enamorado en su pasado y sufre mucho por eso. Ellos dejaron de verse por muy largo tiempo pues terminaron su relación de una manera abrupta y dolorosa, pero aún así, él nunca dejó de pensar en ella. Hace poco Inuyasha y Kikyo volvieron a encontrarse y cuando lo hicieron ella le hizo saber lo mucho que lo seguía odiando y eso fue un golpe muy duro para él. Tras ciertos acontecimientos, ambos descubrieron que todo lo que pasó entre ellos fue un malentendido causado por un hombre despiadado que estaba obsesionado con Kikyo y que hizo que Inuyasha y Kikyo se odiaran traicionándose el uno al otro. Al descubrir la verada, Kikyo confesó que seguía amando a Inuyasha y que deseaba estar con él.

Houjo escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba, tanto que ni yo misma m acordaba que alguien me estuviera escuchando…tan solo las palabras fluían fuera de mi, aliviando de cierta manera la pena que me embargaba.

-Pero entonces…¿Inuyasha y Kikyo no están juntos ahora? – me preguntó sacándome de mis propias cavilaciones. Aquí iba la peor y cruel parte, la cual me involucraba a mí. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que Inuyasha no podía estar del todo con Kikyo porque ella era un cadáver cuyo cuerpo hecho de huesos y barro fue resucitado con una parte de mi alma porque yo era su reencarnación en este mundo?

-Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos antes de que él se encontrara nuevamente con Kikyo. En un principio él y yo no éramos buenos amigos ya que yo le recordaba mucho a aquella mujer pues al parecer, Kikyo y yo nos parecemos mucho físicamente. Con el tiempo, Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos conociendo mejor y nos hicimos buenos amigos. A pesar de su carácter desconfiado y agresivo, él aprendió a confiar en mi y yo en él. Yo he tratado de ayudarlo en todo lo que puedo y él siempre se encuentra cerca cuando lo necesito… y sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de él. Entonces apareció Kikyo y sucedió todo lo que te he contado y pude darme cuenta de que Inuyasha sigue estando enamorado de ella.

-Lo siento pero no me queda claro…

-Tras conocer la verdad, aquél hombre cruel y despiadado llamado Naraku ha vuelto a aparecer y nuevamente su objetivo es causarle daño a Kikyo. Inuyasha quiere protegerla y también derrotar a este hombre, pero Kikyo no acepta su ayuda porque quiere hacerlo a su manera, prometiéndole a Inuyasha que sólo cuando haya cumplido su objetivo contra Naraku estará nuevamente con el y entonces le hará cumplir su promesa, pues cuando todavía estaban juntos y eran felices, Inuyasha le prometió a Kikyo estar con ella para siempre. Es por esto que Inuyasha siente que le falló al no confiar plenamente en ella y ahora sólo quiere demostrarle lo mucho que la quiere y que la va a proteger. El problema es que Inuyasha necesita mi ayuda para poder derrotar a Naraku y creo que eso es algo que le impide estar con Kikyo. Inuyasha me pidió quedarme a su lado por lo que yo le prometí que nunca lo abandonaría aún cuando conozco sus sentimientos por Kikyo. Y se que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste y enojada cada vez que él se encuentra con ella… yo… - sin poder contenerme más patéticamente me eché a llorar.

-No es egoísta KAgome… eso se llama ser humano…

-Yo… yo sólo quiero que sea feliz ¿sabes? – traté de darme a entender entre sollozos – quiero verlo sonreír… pero quiero también dejar de sentir este dolor cuando lo veo con ella… ya no quiero sufrir por él… quisiera poder dejar de amarlo tanto… - nuevamente el llanto me controló por completo y mi compañero de clases me abrazó tan fuerte que me sentí de pronto libre… y ahí me quedé aferrada a su cálido y sincero abrazo dejando salir en forma de lágrimas desde lo más profundo de mi alma, todas aquellas emociones que yo misma me había obligado a contener en más de una ocasión.

Tras largos minutos mi llanto pareció calmarse y poco a poco fui deshaciendo el abrazo apartándome algo apenada por semejante comportamiento… entonces Houjo por fin habló:

-Nunca pensé que tu vida fuera tan complicada Higurashi… - me dijo en tono de broma con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Sí… tienes razón… ¡apesta! – dije más tranquila esbozando una risita mientras me sorbía el moco – Gracias Houjo… por esto… me siento mejor – le dije sonriendo mientras pegaba mi cabeza a su hombro instintivamente en agradecimiento.

-No hay de que… para eso somos los amigos ¿ o no?

Y en ese par de asientos traseros de aquél autobús con rumbo al monte Fuji, le abrí mi corazón a mi compañero de clases del salón B Houjo-kun, tanto que sin planearlo y sin siquiera pensar que fuera posible entre nosotros dos, se estableció una conexión de sincera amistad que estaba segura perduraría para toda la eternidad y me sentí segura a su lado, como alguna vez me sentí al lado de mi querido Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Se que este es un capitulo algo pequeño pero digamos que el capitul es la versión de Kagome de cómo se siente al respecto! Por lo que el siguiente será la versión de nuestro querido Inu!**

**Gracias a todas y todos aquellos que me han mandado reviews y que me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos! Espero puedan perdonarme por mi enorme tardanza! T_T **

**Les mando saludos, y nos vemos pronto! **

**Arigatou!**


	8. El obsequio más preciado

**Hola a todos!**

**Nuevamente ofrezco muchas muchas disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar Y_Y espero que sean capaces de perdonar a esta humilde mortal. Lo único que tengo en mi defensa por decir es que nunca me había costado tanto escribir un capítulo y es que meterse en la mente de Inu es sumamente difícil. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo así que espero haya quedado bien.**

**Solo me resta informarles que he puesto en paréntesis (**...**) varios párrafos con el nombre de algunas melodías con las que me inspiré para poder esciribir y que quedan perfecto para que escuchen mientras leen los párrafos. SI pueden acceder a ellas PLEASE HÁGANLO pues de esta manera espero transmitir cómo se siente nuestro protagonista.**

**Perdón por el retraso, ahora los dejo leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. El obsequio más preciado<strong>

Las palabras de esos malditos que se hacían llamar mis amigos resonaban en mi cabeza fastidiándome…

-"_¡Lo arruinaste otra vez Inuyasha…!" _- Maldito mocoso – maldije aún después de que había pasado ya un par de horas desde que esos ingratos se habían marchado dejándome en medio del bosque con mi ahora atormentada consciencia, así que me decidí a alejarme de aquél lugar pues lo que menos quería era volver a ver sus caras de reproche confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba.

El viento frío azotaba en mi cara refrescándome mientras corría en medio de este magnífico bosque, que por alguna razón, era conocido con mi nombre. Esto era una de las grandes ventajas de ser un semi-demonio… mi velocidad para correr era innata y me encantaba poder hacerlo… para mi era como una manera de liberarme de todo y… de todos.

Ocurrió primero que mis piernas se cansaran antes de que mi angustia se disipara, entonces me di cuenta que por mucha distancia que corriera, no podía escapar de la decisión que tenía que tomar, así que deteniéndome salté a la copa del árbol más alto que encontré en el lugar, pues no quería ser perturbado por ninguna infeliz criatura que quisiera atacarme.

Una vez arriba, de pie en la rama más alta pude observar que el sol se encontraba ya muy cerca de las montañas preparándose para ocultarse y así darle paso a su fiel amiga la Luna… di gracias al cielo a que no se encontrara cerca ese maldito día del mes en que este astro decidía ocultarse de la noche, puesto que en ese estado, mi condición de hanyou habría de convertirme en un miserable humano y como tal, cada emoción se intensificaría horriblemente dejándome más vulnerable que en ningún otro momento.

-"_Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a buscarla y explicarle…" _- de nuevo resonaron las palabras de Sango en mi cabeza –"_ …estoy segura que lo que sea que Kagome haya visto entre tu y Kikyo, ella lo entenderá…" _- ¡Claro que una parte de mi alma quería en estos momentos correr desesperada en busca de Kagome, pero la otra parte no hacía más que cuestionarse si… ¿sería cierto? ¿Kagome lo entendería?... ¡Cómo diablos saberlo si ni yo mismo lo hacía!

-" _…tú corazón sólo puedes dárselo a una de ellas. Tienes que elegir InuYasha …"_ - ¡KEH! – golpeé con tal fuerza el tronco de aquél enorme árbol que me sostenía, que las desafortunadas aves que habían decidido descansar en sus ramas volaron asustadas en busca de un lugar más seguro.

**(**Aika- Inuyasha OST 1**) **

Mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar silenciosamente, pero no me importó… nada podría aliviar la frustración que me invadía en estos momentos… y entonces, comencé a recordar…

Desde que era un niño pude darme cuenta que por ser _como_ soy, un hombre mitad bestia, la única manera en la que podría sobrevivir era volviéndome más fuerte. Después de que mi madre muriera, pude constatarlo por mi mismo… tanto humanos como demonios iban tras de mi pues no pertenecía a ninguno de estos dos mundos, por lo que desde ese momento me juré a mi mismo que no permitiría que nadie más me humillara otra vez… y fue de esa manera que mis pasos me llevaron hasta la perla de Shikkon y… hasta Kikyo.

Al ser Kikyo la sacerdotisa guardiana de aquél misterioso objeto que me permitiría convertirme en un demonio completo, era natural que mi primer pensamiento fuera deshacerme de ella, pero aún incluso con todo ese odio que alimentaba mi objetivo anclado en lo más profundo de mi ser… no pude hacerlo…

Desde que vi por primera vez a Kikyo, hubo algo que me impidió hacerle daño… no sólo me vi impactado por su fortaleza y por lo hermosa que era, sino que algo había en esa fría mirada que me hipnotizó por completo… y es justamente ahora que creo saber por qué…

**(**Aika - Inuyasha OST 1**) **

**(**Aishimi no Hate ni – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

La causa por la que me interesé por Kikyo fue que vi mi vida reflejada en ella: ambos dos seres completamente solitarios, desconfiados, luchando por mantener una apariencia ante los demás, cuando en nuestro interior lo único que necesitábamos era algo de cariño, comprensión… amor.

No puedo evitar preguntarme una y otra vez ¿por qué el destino se empeñó en separarnos de esa manera? ¿O es quela verdadera razón era que el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro no era lo suficientemente sólido para que por si mismo se abriera paso triunfante ante todo y ante todos? ¿Qué era lo que realmente existía entre Kikyo y yo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente llegamos a sentir el uno por el otro? ¿Era amor puro…real? ¿O fue tanta nuestra necesidad de sentirnos pertenecer a algún lugar la que disfrazó nuestros sentimientos y nos llevó a creer que pertenecíamos el uno para el otro?

¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué era lo que teníamos y sentíamos el uno por el otro ahora? Yo creía haber tenido siempre la respuesta tatuada en mi misma piel. Aún incluso de haberme sabido traicionado por ella… yo la amaba y estaba seguro de que mi alma le pertenecía.

**(**Aishimi no Hate ni – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

**(**Bojou – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

Pero entonces… dentro de todo este sufrimiento, angustia y dolor, una calidez tan nueva para mi como lo es la luz del sol para un recién nacido, se abrió paso hasta mi interior despertando en mi nuevos anhelos y nuevos sentimientos: Kagome…

¿Cómo elegir a una de ellas si en esencia ellas eran la misma persona? Una perteneciente a mi época, a mi tiempo y espacio mientras que la otra provenía de un lugar tan lejano y diferente para mí en todos los aspectos. Una que juré amar por toda la eternidad y que incluso prometí seguir hasta el mismísimo infierno cuando la otra me ofrecía vida en cada poro de su ser. Definitivamente no podía elegir entre ninguna de ellas. Ambas eran importantes para mi. De eso no había más duda, pero…

El tiempo corría y entre más lo hacía mayor distancia se interpondría entre esa testaruda maldita mujer del futuro y yo… ¿realmente esto era lo que quería?... ¿quería alejarme de Kagome? Tenía que tomar ya una decisión.

**(**Bojou – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

Me dejé caer sobre la misma rama sintiéndome derrotado y entonces los objetos que había guardado dentro de mi hakama cayeron rápidamente al suelo. Con la agilidad que me caracteriza salté de inmediato por ellos, pero solo alcancé al más pequeño de los dos, la cajita color rojo con un extraño hilo grueso color dorado. El segundo objeto llegó al suelo antes que pudiera alcanzarlo y con tal impacto, salieron disparados trozos de ese aquel antojable alimento que guardaba en su interior.

**(**My will – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha Wond Symphonic Theme) **

-_¡Rayos! Kagome me matará…! _- fue mi primer pensamiento, pero ya que no podía hacer nada más, nuevamente trepé de un salto el robusto álamo y me posicioné en la antigua rama.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunté en voz alta sosteniendo el ligero paquete color rojo que tenía en mis manos. Después de tanto ajetreo el material que cubría su superficie se había maltratado bastante así que sintiendo nuevamente esa curiosidad brotar dentro de mí y olvidándome por completo de lo que me había llevado hasta este lugar, decidí desatar el nudo del hilo dorado y averiguar finalmente de qué se trataba.

Una especie de libro de tamaño pequeño se asomaba al interior. Tenía pastas gruesas de color rojo de una textura extraña pero agradable al tacto y con símbolos de color negro se podía leer el siguiente texto: _**"Mi historia contigo en el Sengoku"**_

En realidad nunca hubiera imaginado lo que guardaba en su interior: un extraño material plasmaba la imagen de un paisaje bastante familiar para mí… conjuntos de altos árboles de un verde profundo entre cuyos troncos se filtraban exquisitos rayos de luz. Al pie de la imágen una leyenda describía _"El famoso bosque de Inuyasha"_… tragué saliva. A pesar de conocer a la perfección este bosque, nunca me detuve a apreciar su belleza como esta imagen lo reflejaba ¿De dónde rayos había salido? ¿Cómo era posible?

Al darle la vuelta a la página otra imagen del mismo material acaparó mi atención… al parecer esta imagen había sido retratada desde lo alto de un monte porque a lo lejos podían divisarse los campos de sembradíos de agua rodeados por caminos de tierra y la aldea de donde provenía la anciana Kaede… la luz era perfecta pues dejaba percibir a la perfección cada detalle… al leer la descripción _"La aldea"_ mi corazón comenzó a palpitar extrañamente, comenzando a nacer dentro de mi una serie de sentimientos extraños ¿Cómo era posible poder ver dichos lugares en un trozo de algo parecido a papel? ¿Qué poder mágico tan impresionante era este?

Entonces recordé que hace unos cuantos meses en alguno de nuestros múltiples viajes en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, Kagome había regresado de su hogar con una extraña y pequeña caja de color negro a través de la cual se la pasaba viendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso…recuerdo que ella nos había dicho que era un proyecto para su escuela y explicó que esa cosa era algo con lo que podías recordar todo lo vivido. Ahora entiendo a qué se refería.

La siguiente hoja mostraba una escena algo cómica: era el interior de la choza de la anciana Kaede, en donde ella se situaba de rodillas enfrente de su enorme caldero donde cocinaba siempre sus deliciosos guisos. Sostenía un cucharon con su mano derecha mirando en dirección hacia donde supongo se encontraba quien tomó la imagen. Enfrente de ella me encontraba yo de piernas cruzadas bebiendo de mi pequeño tazón sin inmutarme del momento en el que ese aparato extraño tomó está imagen. Sonreí un poco… ver a esa anciana sonreír de esa manera tan contenta me hizo sentir de alguna manera tranquilo… ella era una buena mujer que al igual que todos nosotros había tenido que sufrir desde que era muy pequeña. Siempre nos había ofrecido su ayuda… incluso después de haberme robado la perla y cuando Kagome me revivió ella fue la primera en ofrecernos su consejo y ayuda para buscarla.

Cambié de página. El siguiente fotograma (creo que ese es el nombre que Kagome llamó en aquella ocasión) me hizo enfurecer por un breve momento. Esa noche algunos meses atrás encendimos algunos fuegos artificiales que trajo Kagome de su época, de los cuales emanaban chispas de muchos colores… la imagen retrataba el momento exacto en el que Shippo corría desaforado con fuegos de colores en ambas manos sobre Kirara mientras yo corría detrás de ellos a unos cuantos pasos porque había robado los fuegos que Kagome me había regalado… _¡Maldito mocoso!_ pensé para mis adentros, pero no pude evitar reprimir una ligera risa al recordar el momento en el que alcancé al ingrato ese y le di su merecido. Por supuesto Kagome me había dado el mío segundos después con esa famosa palabra suya que tanto ya odiaba. Miré una vez más la imagen y una sensación extraña, como de ternura, me invadió al ver a aquel zorrito divertirse tan feliz… Después de todo Shippo era sólo un niño que desafortunadamente había tenido que sufrir desde pequeño. Perdió a sus padres gracias a los fragmentos de la perla. Si no fuera porque Kagome le ofreció sin pensarlo su ayuda, probablemente él no hubiera sobrevivido. Me alegro tanto de que haya sido así.

El siguiente fotograma era protagonizada por aquel monje mujeriego… no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al recordar ese momento… Miroku en una de sus andanzas de siempre había estado coqueteando con una aldeana de un pueblo cercano, por lo que un bumeran de hueso se había estampado en su cabeza generándole un enorme chichón el cual por supuesto merecía, pero que lo había knockeado por completo. En la imagen yo lo iba arrastrando con diversión mientras el se recuperaba de semejante golpe con el hiraikotsu en sus manos. Ese monje nunca cambiaría… de eso estaba seguro…jeje.

Pero al ver la página siguiente lo dudé un poco. Tal ves MIroku sí cambiaría y lo haría por la bella mujer que tenía a su lado. También recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. En aquel momento no entendía por qué Kagome nos había hecho escondernos a Shippou, a Kirara y a mí detrás de unos arbustos, al volver de explorar los alrededores del lugar en donde íbamos a pasar la noche. Había dicho que era parte de su proyecto y que teníamos que ayudarla pero algo en su aroma me decía que eso era una vil mentira y que iba más allá. Y ahí detrás de esos arbustos espiábamos a Sango y a Miroku. Ambos permanecían detrás de una tenue fogata conversando animadamente mientras que Kagome los miraba a través de su caja negra con insistencia. Después de un rato así, Shippou y Kirara cayeron dormidos y yo moría de aburrimiento, pero no podía dejarla sola así que me quedé a su lado dormitando también. De vez en cuando Kagome me hablaba de lo inevitable que era cuando el amor surgía entre dos personas y que ella quería plasmarlo a través de una imagen. JA! Recuerdo haberle dicho que estaba completamente loca y que eso no era posible, pero al ver este fotograma sin duda había cometido una equivocación. Claro que eso nadie lo sabría! Pero tenía razón… quien quiera que viera esto podría decir sin dudar que entre estas dos personas había algo… Bastaba con ver sus expresiones y ademanes. El mirándola con una mirada y sonrisa sinceras, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados moría a carcajadas tomándose del estómago. Aún cuando Kagome no me bajaba de tonto e inepto, la verdad es que yo sí me daba cuenta de lo que Sango y Miroku sentían el uno por el otro. Era más que evidente. El sentido del olfato nunca me había traicionado. Pero más que los aromas, eran las actitudes de el para con ella y ella para con el lo que no restaba dudas. Ambos sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro y esta imagen lo evidenciaba aún más. Sentí felicidad por ellos. Ambos eran mis amigos y lo que más quería era verlos así.

**(**My will – Kaoru Wada – Inuyasha Wond Symphonic Theme) **

**(**Every Heart - Minna no kimochi – Inuyasha world Symphonic theme**)**

Me detuve y suspiré… creo que fue uno de los suspiros más largos que había tomado en toda mi vida. A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. El bosque se sentía más calmo… y una corriente de viento me hizo estremecer… ¿qué era esto? ¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo dentro de mi? Y entonces, al cambiar de página el extraño sentimiento que nacía en mi escapó de mi interior. Era una imagen de Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, la anciana Kaede y… yo… sin entender por qué… lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de mis ojos, cayendo una tras otra, ansiosas por conocer el mundo fuera de mis orbes… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué significaba esto? Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin permiso tras largos minutos cuando de pronto, solté una carcajada… estas lágrimas no eran de dolor… eran de…eran de… ¿felicidad? Sinceramente, nunca en la vida me había sentido tan dichoso y feliz como en este momento. Había bastado observar estas sencillas imágenes, imágenes de la gente que ahora quería, imágenes de mis _amigos_… y entonces me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba: toda la soledad y la amargura que habían caracterizado mi vida desde que tengo uso de razón y todo lo roto y fragmentado que se encontraba mi alma y mi corazón, todo esto se había ido difuminando como un mal sueño… mi corazón había comenzado a recuperar de vuelta los pedazos y sin darme cuenta este sentimiento de tristeza y soledad se había ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo. Pero todo esto había sido posible por una persona en particular: Kagome.

Mi corazón de por sí ya alterado con tantas emociones aumentó sus latidos un poco más. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? ¡Tenía que estar en una de estas imágenes! ¡Tenía que estarlo! En todas las imágenes aparecían todas las personas que ambos conocíamos pero… ¿ y ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Todas estas imágenes existían gracias a ella… ¿Dónde rayos estaba la autora de este material tan valioso? ¡Quería verla! ¡Necesitaba verla! ¿¡Dónde estaba! ¡Kagome!

Ansioso regresé una a una las páginas esperando haber sido tan despistado como para no haber percibido su imagen pero ella no se encontraba en ningún fotograma. Entonces reparé que tan sólo me faltaban tres fotografías por ver. ¡Tenía que estar en una de ellas, por favor! La antepenúltima era del Goshinboku! Aquél majestuoso árbol se imponía en tal imagen como si lo estuviera viendo de frente: tan sublime, tan hermoso… una leyenda al pie de la imagen lo titulaba así: _"Goshinboku…mi lugar favorito en el mundo"._ Mi sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, ¿entonces también era su lugar favorito? Aquel árbol del tiempo tenía tantas historias que contar, sin embargo la más importante se reducía a aquél encuentro entre Kagome y yo. Gracias al árbol del tiempo fue posible nuestro encuentro. Reparé que estas últimas dos fotografías eran las más importantes y las que tenían mayor significado. La penúltima imagen mostraba la leyenda _"El antiguo pozo devora-huesos"_. Ese famoso pozo de madera que conectaba mi mundo con el de ella, aquél que hacía posible nuestros viajes en el tiempo, aquél que había hecho posible que nuestras vidas se juntaran. Sin estos dos mágicos lugares yo nunca la habría conocido y ella… entonces reparé en que la verdadera razón de mi existencia, el haber esperado dormido tantos siglos era por ella… solo porque las condiciones se juntaran y Kagome pudiera ser quien atravesara el portal del tiempo para encontrarse conmigo…

**(**Every Heart - Minna no kimochi – Inuyasha world Symphonic theme**)**

**(**Futari no kimochi – Inuyasha OST 3**)**

Para entonces, las lágrimas habían parado sin embargo, sentía resplandecer mis ojos como nunca antes y mi corazón latía desaforado, como si hubiera corrido una carrera de miles de kilómetros… como nunca antes… y entonces… la última página y una última imagen… por fin aparecía ella…

Recuerdo esa noche perfectamente… era una noche estrellada con una resplandeciente luna llena… había ido a visitarla a su época… la razón que le di era que ya se había tardado bastante en volver y la necesitábamos, pero la verdad era que yo ya no podía más sin su presencia… la extrañaba tanto que mi corazón me hizo correr desbocado a buscarla. Entré a su cuarto sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto, y ahí estaba, con esa expresión tan hermosa, tan tranquila, durmiendo en su cama. Adoraba verla así, era simplemente hermosa… Entonces al querer acercarme a su rostro me tropecé con esa famosa caja negra toma imágenes y quise experimentar qué era lo que realmente hacía esa cosa… por algo Kagome la traía consigo… entonces sin saber cómo de aquél extraño objeto salieron un par de luces disparadas que causaron que Kagome se despertara. Me reí con sólo recordarlo. Después de miles de pretextos del por qué de mi visita Kagome se distrajo en aquél aparatejo que yo sostenía en las manos algo destrozado y aquella dulce y hermosa expresión desapareció de su rostro reemplazándose por una llena de enojo y desesperación que también tanto conocía, pero que me parecía igual de hermosa. Recuerdo que esa noche recibí uno de los "OSWARIS" más escalofriantes y dolorosos de toda mi vida. Sin embargo, había valido la pena.

Despegué la imagen del libro aquél para observarla más de cerca, entonces percibí que del otro lado de esta se encontraba un texto que leí con curiosidad: _" Inuyasha. No pude encontrar una fotografía en la que saliera bien, pero encontré estaque fue tomada por ti mismo aquella noche en la que destruiste mi cámara. Espero que te guste y que cada vez que la mires recuerdes lo siguiente: Pase lo que pase, así como lo muestran las fotografías anteriores, recuerda que nunca más estarás solo… pase lo que pase… aún si nuestro destino nos lleva por caminos separados de vuelta al mundo al que pertenecemos… nunca estarás solo… Siempre vivirás en mi mente y en mi corazón… Inuyasha. Nunca me olvides"_.

**(**Futari no kimochi – Inuyasha OST 3**)**

**(**Goshinboku – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

Definitivamente no había más que dudar. Para mi era claro que desde el momento en que Kagome llegó a mi vida no había hecho más que envolverme con su ternura e ingenuidad, haciéndome ver la nueva vida que se me presentaba con algo llamado_ esperanza_. Ella me había enseñado realmente a apreciar esta vida, enseñándome a hacer amigos, a aceptarme por lo que soy… a confiar y a hacerme de una familia: Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, la anciana Kaede. Todos ellos ahora eran mi familia. E incluso cuando demasiadas veces con mi mal trato la había herido, ella continuaba a mi lado, sin dudas y sin miedos, llenando de cálida luz mis momentos más oscuros, desentrañando de mi pasado las mentiras y las traiciones más dolorosas, pero sobre todo aclarando la verdad… todo esto se lo debía a ella, de eso ya no me cabía la menor duda. Mi corazón y mi ser sabían lo que querían: la querían a ella. Era a Kagome a la que ahora debía mi vida, pero sobre todo a la que quería para siempre como parte de mi vida. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados... no podía dejar esto así… tenía que ir a buscarla… tenía que explicarle que no quería perderla… que quería que estuviera a mi lado tal como ella misma lo había prometido en alguna ocasión… quería que estuviera conmigo, la quería conmigo… hasta el final.

**(**Goshinboku – Inuyasha OST 1**)**

De un salto bajé del árbol que me sostenía, guardando el obsequio más preciado que había recibido nunca dentro de mi hakama. Tenía que apresurarme pues estaba a punto de oscurecer y ahora que por fin tenía mi cabeza y corazón claros, tenía que hacérselo saber a aquella ingrata que se marchó sin pedirme permiso. ¡Keh! Claro que eso no lo había olvidado. -Esta vez me escucharás… Kagome -.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? u_O (expresión con un ojo cerrado en expectativa a su opinión). Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nuevamente les digo que me costó mucho mucho trabajo escribirlo así que espero no haber debrayado mucho. <strong>

**Espero puedan hacerme llegar su opinión, como muchos lo han hecho y agradezco su paciencia y que continuen conmigo en esta historia. Quiero que sepan que NO LA ABANDONARÉ y me esforzaré por actualizar más pronto.**

**Sin más por el momento, espero sus comentarios así que ahi pueden acribillarme o animarme... jeje.**

**Cuidense mucho,**

**Saludos.**


End file.
